Persona 4: Aftermath
by Takuya4189
Summary: This takes place after the true ending in persona 4 and after you have maxed out all of your party members' social links. This is my 1st fanfic. Pls R&R.
1. The Aftermath

This story takes place after the main character (Souji Seta according to the manga) leaves Inaba. He leaves in March so the story takes place in December 20th of the same year.

This is my 1st time writing a fanfiction so, it won't be so good.

------------------------------------------Junes food court---------------------------------------------

The usual group is here talking about the latest stuff……………..

* * *

Yosuke: Heh…School is such a drag….

Rise: Yeah….I knew I should have gone on that tour of Tokyo…..

Chie: Well, nobody forced you not to go. And besides, you need a bit of a break…

Yukiko: Yeah. You ARE still having your career but just a break from it. To celebrate Christmas with us.

Kanji: Hmmmmm………Christmas, huh?

Teddie: Its not the same without sensei…....

Naoto: But, why do we care! He didn't even come to visit! Not even a call….

* * *

Everyone's expression became dull and sad….

* * *

Yosuke: Heh…Come on…cheer up!!! We can still enjoy Christmas with or without him..

Rise: ………..(Cries)……………..

Chie: You see Yosuke!! You're making Rise cry AGAIN!!!!

Yosuke: Aw, come on…..

Dojima and Nanako passes by….

Nanako: Hmmm???? Rise nee-chan…Why are you crying???

Rise: Hmm? Oh, its nothing……(sob)

Nanako: ………..Is it about ni-san??

Yosuke: !? I didn't know you could take it that easily…He hasn't been in contact with us ever since he left….

Dojima: He hasn't called me either….

Rise: You think he has a…a…another…GIRL!!!!.....(cries even louder)…

Chie: Until now….She really hasn't given up on him.

Kanji: Heh…Well…I have…..sort of…so, erm…well…I'll be going now.

Naoto: I'll come too. There IS going to be a school meeting tomorrow. I wonder why.

Yukiko: Yeah, its getting kinda late. Come on Chie.

* * *

Everyone leaves early to get ready for the school meeting the following day. Apparently, the principal said that it will be very important for their classes.

Late that night…

* * *

Dojima on the phone: Aha...aha...got it…don't worry…they don't have a clue…aha...right.

-------------------------The next morning, at the school hall…--------------------------

Principal: Ehem…as you all know…this year is finally coming to an end….and as you all know, there will be additions in terms of years...as in, there will be classes for the 4th years and 5th years. This will be a fine addition to Yasogami High.

Everyone of the group including Kou and Daisuke were ordered to sit front…

Kou: Did they do this because we talk too much?

Daisuke: No, they did this because YOU talk too much.

Yosuke: Aww, man…this is another reason why I wanted to skip school today..but SOMEONE just had to come!!...DUDE, you don't even go to school!!!

Teddie: But, I had a dream that I was here today…so, I just had to come!!!!

Yukiko: Fine. Just keep it down.

Principal: And lastly, hehe…hehe…I would like the group in the front to pls come on stage.

Daisuke: Ha!? Damn it. I guess we are in dipshit after all.

Kanji: I wonder what we're in for.

The group got up on stage.

Principal: I would like to announce that this group has been picked to greet a new transfer student. Or rather re-greet.

Chie: Oh? We're the greeting committee?

Rise: Sniff*sniff*

Yosuke: I wonder who it is this time….Might as well get it over with…

Familiar voice: Sorry, I didn't call or visit. My parents held me to a deal we made.

Everyone including the croud offstage: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The group turned around, only to be facing Dojima, Nanako and none other than Souji Seta.

Rise: S….S…..S…..S….SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs and hugs him only to make him nearly fall)

Everyone else: Souji!!!! (runs and hugs him too but this time they all fall down)

* * *

An uproar starts in the hall……One uproar later….In Dojima's house….

* * *

Rise is stuck to Souji like a magnet burying her face in his chest and crying…still crying…since the hall incident…..until now…..

Yosuke: Dude, you idiot!!! Why didn't you at least call?? You had to plan this surprise??And Nanako and your uncle were involved too weren't they!?

Dojima: Hahahahaha!!!!! I can't believe that you didn't notice. Nanako and I knew since October.

Chie: Why couldn't you at least tell us?

Dojima: It was a promise. You see….When Souji got home, he told his parents about his experience here. But being workaholics, they didn't care about their son's friends but only his future. But after having a small chat with me….they sort of changed their minds and made a deal with Souji. Spend a year in the city and score one of the top tens in Japan then he would get to live here…….for a year.

Kanji: What! Only a year!?

Dojima: Well, that was one part of the deal. But Souji really missed you all. So, he striked a second deal. If he got the highest score in Japan he would get to live here with me and Nanako. Obviously, I didn't mind.

Rise rising from a wet uniform with puffy eyes: You mean senpai is the Genius on tv!?

Naoto: Hmmm…Really smart indeed….

Teddie: So, does this mean Sensei is going to be with us FOREVER!!!??

Nanako: Haha, you bet!!!

Yosuke: Allright!!!! Tomorrow, let's have a party!!!!! At my place this time. I'll reserve a space for us at the food court.

Chie, Yukiko and a suddenly energetic Rise: Yeah!! We can bake a cake!!!

Kanji and Yosuke: !? Are you trying to send him home again? If Naoto helps you, then MAYBE I would agree. But I can get a REAL chef to make one for us.

Naoto: Actually…(blushes)…..I have been taking some cooking classes…..OF COURSE TO ONLY BE A BETTER DETECTIVE…..and….(even more blushing)….to be more feminine…..so,…I would like to bake the cake…..if you let me.......

Yosuke: Hmmm….Its a gamble…but what the heck. Just do it then.

The other girls: Fine! But we shall do the decorations!

Yosuke: Fine. Fine. But it better be good and have a theme.

Teddie: How about the cuddly with the teddie theme!?

Kanji: Hell no!!!!

Rise: I thought we could just do a romantic theme. You know. So that me and senpai can be alone together…(shows a very scary stare)

Souji:…………………………………………….

Chie: Why don't we just have a normal welcome home party?

Rise: Fine.

* * *

So, the party is all set…But what happens when something goes completely wrong?

Well…..tune in for the next chapter to see what I mean…..

Hope you like it so far!


	2. The Party

---------------------------------Chapter 2: The party-----------------------------

---------------------------------December 22nd------------------------------------

At Junes food court- before the party

* * *

Yosuke: Hah!! Everything's all set!

Teddie: Yeah!! Can I call the rest?

Yosuke: No. Not now. There is still some areas that needs to be decorated.

Teddie: Oh! That's right. The girls left early to get ready for the party

Yosuke: Yeah…Talk about half-done work. Help me out here

* * *

The party is done…….At Kanji's house……

* * *

Kanji: (blushing)….Erm….Naoto….Why are you here again?

Naoto: I heard there was a strange man that came to your shop the other day. So, I just wanted to question your mother. But since I'm here, we might as well go to the party together.

Kanji: R…Right. By the way, where is that cake you were going to bake?

Naoto: I'm having it delivered.

Kanji: Delivered!? Its that big!?

Naoto: Well….umm…I kinda went overboard…cause…..i was thinking of senpai…(blushes).

Kanji: I see…..

* * *

During the party. Chie and Yukiko came together bringing more decorations. Teddie and Yosuke just got dressed up. Kanji and Naoto just arrived. But Rise, Souji, Dojima and Nanako are not here yet.

* * *

Chie: Hmm…Where are they? Its HIS welcome home party. And he isn't even here yet.

Yukiko: Maybe he's coming FASHIONABLY late?

Chie:…………..That's more of a joke that I'll make…….Anyway, you got the glitter on?

Yukiko: Yeah!

Chie: Great! Then everything is set.

Yosuke and Teddie…

Teddie: And here's a balloon for you.

Small girl: Thank you mister. And thank you for the invitation as well.

* * *

Yosuke approaches.

* * *

Yosuke: Did I just hear her right? You invited her!? Who else?

Teddie: Well….You see. These people aren't here for the promotion on underwear today…They are here because I invited them!!!

Yosuke: WHAT!? Dude, this party was meant to be for us only and some school friends only

Teddie: Well, they were all playing in the park when suddenly a girl fell. So I helped her up and one thing led to another.

Yosuke: OK..…but you ARE paying for all the extra people. Use that credit card that you bought for reasons I have no idea…I gave you some credit in it.

Teddie: What!? What credit card…

Yosuke:!!!!!!!!! The golden one!

Teddie:………….You mean that wasn't a hard piece of paper?

Yosuke: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Teddie: I scraped it.

Yosuke: Did you at least remember the account number cause I didn't care less.

Teddie: Yeah!!!But a strange guy asked me for it when I was at the bank. He also said that he will help me take out my money!!!

Yosuke: YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE WAS A THIEF!!!!!!!!!!!

Teddie: I see…………

Yosuke: S………..s…….so, how did u pay for the balloons and the extra food??????

Teddie: I charged it to you.

Yosuke: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't have enough money for this many people!!!!!!!

Teddie: I know. So, I saw this guy wearing sunglasses with red hair walking by. I complained to him that there is a problem in his machine. He told me otherwiseand walked away.

Yosuke: Phew…………

Teddie: So, I pick pocketed him in time and charged it to his credit card.

Yosuke: WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Teddie: ????Its just some stranger right?

Yosuke: You son of a BITCH!!! He was my FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The head of JUNES!!!!!

Teddie:………………………..Well……….He didn't know did he?

Yosuke:……….Yeah…..And he probably has a lot of money…so, this little won't affect him. And he was supposed to be going out for a business trip anyway. Well, what he doesn't know won't kill him.

Teddie: RIGHT!!!

* * *

Dojima's house

* * *

Dojima: Let's go!!!

Nanako: I'm ready.

Rise grabbing Souji's arm: Were ready too!!!

Souji:……………………………….

Rise: Aw..Come on senpai. Show a little emotion.

Souji:………….(smiles a little)………………

Dojima: Right….Then lets go.

* * *

At the party, the usual group around the usual table.

Yosuke is bringing them different dishes to try one by one. The 1st dish looks like normal meat with BBQ sauce.

* * *

Yosuke: OK. Number one. This is a dish that seems to be a cuisine in China. It's really good.

Chie: Oh, cool.

* * *

Everyone digs in but are still chewing cause it was quite tough. Soon, they started eating more and more.

* * *

Yosuke: Whoa! You must really like it.

Chie: Hmmmm? Why aren't you eating it?

Yosuke: Hmm? Because it's dog.

* * *

Everyone spits out whatever is in their mouths

* * *

Kanji: What the HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!???? You fed us DOGS!?

Yosuke: Yeah…I told you already. It's a Chinese cuisine!

Yukiko: They eat dogs?

Yosuke: Well..Yeah.

Rise: You JERK!!!!!!!!!!!

Yosuke: Fine. Sorry. I promise that the next one will be better because it's good for your skin.

Yosuke brings out something like pudding.

Chie: You sure this isn't blended roaches or monkeys or anything?

Yosuke: Nope.

* * *

Everyone digs in and once again starts eating more and more.

* * *

Yosuke: Nice right? African cuisines really are unique.

Chie: (enjoying the 'pudding') Yeah. Why is it good for your skin anyway?

Yosuke: Erm…I dunno. All that was written about it is 'Blended maggots'

Everyone spits out the food once again.

Kanji: You are so DEAD now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yosuke: Hey!!.....Ouch……..Ahhh….Stop it!!!!!

* * *

Yosuke leaves running with Kanji chasing him.

* * *

Chie: I really feel sick now. I want some real food.

Yukiko: Then lets get some.

Rise: I wanna come too!

Teddie: Yay! Let me join in!

* * *

Everyone left the table except for Naoto and Souji.

* * *

Naoto: Erm………………..so……..senpai…….how was the move?

Souji: ??????????

Naoto: I mean….(blushes)…erm…..did you unpack everything?

Souji: (nods)

Naoto: So…….uh…………it will be nice seeing you in school again………

Souji: (nods again)

Naoto: So…..uh…..can I ask you for a favor?

Souji: ???????????

Naoto: Well uh, I thought you could help me tas….

Rise bringing a lot of food: SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!! I brought enough food for me, you and Naoto.

Naoto:…………………………….

* * *

Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Yosuke also charged some extra deserts to his father's credit card.

* * *

Yosuke: Heh….Tomorrow is school again. I'll be finally looking forward to hanging out with you again.

Chie: Yeah.

Kanji: Hmmm……I think I remember that there was going to be a cake.

Everyone looks at Naoto who is not there anymore.

Teddie: ????????????

Yukiko: WOW!! Look at that cake.

Naoto walks in carrying a huge cake.

Naoto: Erm………This is my cake………….so……..um…..Pls enjoy it…..

Kanji: WAIT senpai!!!(referring to Souji) I'll try it 1st.

* * *

Kanji eats it and seems to be delighted. Soon, everyone starts digging in and in no time at all, the cake is gone.

* * *

Yosuke: FANTASTIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chie: It really was good.

Yukiko: Yeah!! This tastes like how my gourmet chef makes it.

Rise: It's delicious.

Kanji: Hell YEAH!!!

Teddie: Hmmmmm….SUPERB NAO……. I mean……BABY!

Naoto: (blushes like hell)………..so um…………se……..senpai, how was it?

Souji: Great.

Naoto: (face turns red)… I'm glad……..I made it solely for you…..

Souji: (nods)

Chie: So, I heard that you charged all the extra food to your dad.

Yosuke: Yeah kinda. It was actually all Teddie's doing.

Teddie: Nah. You should take the credit. It was your great idea to get extra desserts.

Yosuke: Heh…Yeah….I feel so confortable…So easy....

* * *

Everyone's expression became alert except for Yosuke and Teddie.

* * *

Yosuke: Hmmmmmm??? What's wrong?

Chie: U…umm……g…good….evening Mr. Hanamura.

Yosuke and Teddie freezes. And are lifted up.

Yosuke's father: So, it WAS my son and his useless mascot who spent nearly 300,000 yen from my account.

Yosuke: We're SCREWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

What happens after this is too horrible to mention.

No offence to China or Africa.

Chapter 2 – end

Chapter 3 is coming up. But not so soon.


	3. Christmas Eve

-----------------------------------Chapter 3: Christmas Eve---------------------------------------

-----------------------------------December 23rd----------------------------------------------------

At school, during an assembly.

* * *

Principal: And lastly, Ms. Kashiwagi would like to say a few words about the upcoming holiday.

Ms. Kashiwagi: Thank you. Anyway, as you all know, Christmas is in 2 days time. And nothing interesting happened this year. No trips and no competitions. Maybe it's because little Souji over there left.

Yosuke: Why is she blaming him? She's the organizer for trips and competitions.

Ms. Kashiwagi: Anyway, I would just like to inform you that I have organized a Christmas party to be held on the 29th. This is all for the sake of the students, so you don't have to help out. The teachers will do everything.

Chie: Phew….That's a relief.

Ms. Kashiwagi: But if you don't help out, then we may need to charge an entry fee. Say, 1000 yen.

Rise: And to think that it was free.

Ms. Kashiwagi: Oh yes. All students will have to participate if you want to be briefed on next year.

Kanji: What!? To hell with that bullshit.

Naoto: Hmm.…I guess we don't have a choice. Senpai, are you going to help?

Souji: (shakes head).

Rise: Then, I won't help too.

Yosuke: Heh…I don't think anyone would want to help and waste their holidays.

Yukiko: I have to help out at the inn anyway. It's going to be a busy Christmas.

Chie: Oh. That's right. You're having a few special guests.

Yukiko: Actually…One of them is the vice-chief of the police forces from the main police office in Port Island. Another one is a CEO of a company in Port Island as well. The rest are still schooling.

Rise: Hmmm….So, it's like a big happy family?

Yukiko: I don't really know.

Yosuke: Wait…Does that mean you won't be able to spend Christmas with us?

Yukiko: Yeah, kinda.

Chie: Aww…I don't care. We always spend Christmas together. So, I'm going to help you at the inn. We can do a sleepover.

Yosuke: Hey, not you too…Well, I guess we can spend Christmas at your inn, right guys?

Everyone: Sure.

Yukiko: Erm…I guess that's ok.

Yosuke: Great! So, on Christmas day, we shall meet up at your place at around……when are the special guests coming?

Yukiko: Erm…Sometime during the late afternoon.

Yosuke: OK!! Then, we shall meet up at your place after lunch.

Everyone: Right!

Ms. Kashiwagi: Oh yes. One more thing. There will be a talent show during the party. Entry is optional. But whoever wins gets to have a very 'lovely' price.

Kanji: Lovely??

* * *

The school bell rings….

One the way to Junes from school….

* * *

Yosuke: Talent show huh? Wonder what's the prize?

Chie: Hmmm. She said it was lovely.

Kanji: What does that mean? Anyways…are any of you guys entering?

Yukiko: I'm definitely not. I don't have any good talents.

Yosuke: I'm not joining…I don't have any talents.

Chie: I would have to disagree. Your juggling talent is pretty good.

Rise: -chuckles- Juggling?

Chie: Yeah. Yosuke can juggle quite well…....Anyway, I might be entering. I will do a little Kung - Fu action. (HIYAHHHH!!!) (does a kicking motion)

Everyone:………………………..

Kanji: I…I might be entering too.

Rise: Hmmm?? Doing what?

Kanji: Erm…ehh…something…

Yosuke: Right…..Are you joining Rise?

Rise: Yeah. I mean why not? I could sing a little and dance.

Chie: That's kind of unfair because you're a professional singer and dancer.

Rise: So, what's your point? I'm in this to win this!!

Everyone:……………….

Yosuke: By the way..…Anyone notices someone missing?

* * *

Everyone looks around and realizes that Naoto is missing.

* * *

Kanji: !? Where's Naoto???

Yukiko: I was sure she left school with us…

Yosuke: Hmm…Let's just try to find her. Spilt up and look for her. Anyone who finds her should immediately contact the others. Right….. Go!

* * *

But before they could move…

* * *

Naoto: What are you guys doing?

Yosuke: Huh?? Where were you? We thought you might have gotten kidnapped orsomething.

Naoto: I…(speaks softer)...had to take care of something in school. Sorry I didn't tell you.

Chie: Well...at least you're safe…

Kanji: HOLY SHIT!!!!

Yosuke: Ahhhh!!! What!?

Kanji: They have stock again!!!!

* * *

Kanji was pointing to a snack shop. Apparently, he saw something inside the shop that he really wanted. The group entered the shop.

* * *

Shopkeeper: Hello, welcome.

Kanji: I didn't know you had the animal crackers in stock.

Shopekeeper: It just came in this morning.

Kanji: GREAT!!! Come on penguin!!!

Yosuke: You still haven't gotten the penguin yet?

Kanji starts emptying the shelf of animal crackers. Soon, it was all empty.

Yosuke: Hmm..How are you going to pay for all those?

Kanji: I've been saving up.

Naoto: Hmmm….I've not eaten one before…

Kanji: You can have some of mine.

Naoto: No…I can always eat it some other time.

Shopkeeper: That'll be 19,650 yen

Kanji: Hmm...Eh…Senpai…a little help. I'm kinda short on cash. I'll give you a plushie.

Yosuke: Dude, I don't want a plushie.

Souji: Hmmm…I still owe Nanako a present.

Rise: Hey, senpai. How about me?

Souji: -smiles wryly- Sure.

Kanji: OK, then. Senpai, you help me pay for some of these and I'll give you a few plushies.

Souji: (nods).

* * *

That night, everyone decided to come by Souji's house.

* * *

Nanako: Hi!!!....I'm sorry but dad's not home today.

Yosuke: It's alright. Where's your big bro?

Nanako: He went out for a while. He said he wanted to take a walk.

Teddie: Nana-chan!!! You want to play?

Nanako: Sure!

Kanji (with 6 packets animal crackers): Hmph…Wherrn ll be back're?

Nanako: ???

Yosuke: Dude, chew your food.

Kanji: (swallows) I said, when will he be back?

* * *

The doorbell rings and Souji walks in.

* * *

Rise: Hi, senpai.

Chie: Had a good walk?

Souji: (nods)

Yukiko: We were all just talking about you.

Souji:????????

* * *

Everyone is having a good time talking with each other.

* * *

Kanji: (just finished the second last packet) Man...still no penguin….

Naoto: (stomach growls)

Everyone:??????

Naoto: I'm…..kind of on a diet.

Yosuke: What, you!? No way. If it was Chie, then I would believe.

Chie: What the hell is that supposed to mean!? Take this!!

Yosuke: Hey!!!!...Ouch!!!...Oh….Pls…have a little mercy…AHHHH!!!!!

Yukiko: Ouch….A strike to his private.

Naoto: -stomach growls again-

Kanji handing over the last packet: Here, take it.

Naoto: Oh….Erm…Thank you. (opens the packet)

* * *

The first cracker that Naoto takes is the 'rare' penguin.

* * *

Kanji: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naoto: Oops…er…do you want it?

Kanji: No…I wanted to find it myself…and there is only one in every few packets…

Rise: Then shouldn't you have already found it? I mean, you did buy 30 packets.

Kanji: Yeah, but I gave some away. 20 packets to be exact. Mom said it was the Christmas spirit to give.

Rise: Wait……Then where are OUR packets?

Kanji: Well….We're friends. So, I thought I could just give you guys plushies…

Rise: Then, what was the point of making a deal with senpai? You cheated him.

Kanji: Huh?.....Oh………Erm….Eh….Well……

Souji: That's alright.

Rise: Awwww. But senpai, you still need to give me a gift.

Souji: (nods reluctantly)

Yukiko: So, are you entering the talent show Souji?

Souji: (shakes head).

Yukiko: I see……

Naoto:………………………………………..

* * *

Everyone is having a good time except for Yosuke. Apparently, he is under immense pain. Nanako and Teddie are done playing. Suddenly, Dojima comes home.

* * *

Dojima: Hi, guys.

Nanako: Dad? I thought you're not coming home until tomorrow?

Dojima: Yeah….But then you told me that Yukiko was here.

Yukiko: ????????

Dojima: Is it true that the vice-chief is coming to stay at your inn?

Yukiko: Y....Yes. But I don't know for how long.

Dojima: That's alright…Nanako….Souji…We're going to be spending Christmas at the Amagi inn!

Rise: What!?

Yukiko: Hmmm…OK, I shall book a room for you.

Rise: If senpai is sleeping over at Yukiko's inn then I want to come too.

Yukiko: OK, sure.

Yosuke: Then, why don't all of us stay there for……3 days?

Chie: Sure.

Everyone else: No problem.

Dojima: Hmmm….I can leave Souji there for 2 extra days because I have to work.

Kanji: Anyway...Why do you suddenly want to spend the night there?

Dojima: Oh! Well….Its to make sure that the vice-chief…..Hmm….Is not disturbed.

Kanji: ???? Oh, I see. Trying to kiss up to the boss for a promotion huh?

Dojima: S…Sort of…Hehe….

Rise: !!!! OH!!! I forgot one important question.

Everyone: ???????????

Rise: Senpai,……..who are you going to be spending Christmas eve with?

Souji: !!!

Chie: Yeah…I wonder too..

Yukiko:…………………..

Naoto:……………………..

Yosuke: Haha…..Dude if you choose one of them, you'll be in serious trouble.

Souji:……………

Kanji: Regardless….You MUST pick one.

The girls: So, who is it going to be?

Souji:……………………………….Well…………………………..

* * *

Who is it going to be? If you want to find out, tune in for the next chapter.

Plushie's are stuffed animal toys.

Hope you like it!!!


	4. The Special Guests

--------------------------------Chapter 4: The Special Guests---------------------------------------

--------------------------------December 24th – Christmas eve--------------------------------------

At night, in Souji's room….

Souji:………………………………………………..

Rise: (hugging Souji's hand) I'm so glad that you and I are finally alone.

Yosuke: I don't think you and him and ALL of us are considered to be alone.

* * *

The usual group is gathered in Souji's room. They were all quite cramped since his room wasn't that big.

* * *

Rise: I was trying my best to imagine that you guys weren't here.

Yosuke: But sadly, we are. Dude, you just had to pick ONE girl. It was a very easy , I don't know why you had to choose ALL of us.

Kanji: Yeah, senpai. Doesn't it kind of ruin the romantic evening of Christmas eve?

Souji:………….It was not easy picking one of you since you were all there.

Naoto:………………….

Chie:……………………..

Yukiko:………………….

Rise: So, does that mean if only one of us were there at that time you would have picked that one?

Yosuke: I don't think that was what he meant.

Teddie: Anyways, since we're all here. Let's play……….THE KING'S GAME!!!!!!!!!

Chie: Urgh…..You still remember that game?

Teddie: Of course!! Let's begin. I am the king.

Kanji: WE'RE NOT PLAYING THAT GAME!!!

Yosuke: (whispering to Souji) You could have at least picked ONE girl. Now, because of you, I can't spend a romantic Christmas eve with Yukiko……or Rise……or Naoto….

Kanji: Eh….Senpai, everyone can hear you.

Chie: Why wasn't I mentioned?

Yosuke: Er….Well…..You know…because….I thought you might be busy orsomething….hehe….

Chie: I'll show you BUSY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yosuke: Ahhh….Not AGAIN!!!!...........OUCH!!

Kanji: Hmmmm…Let's leave them be.

Yukiko: So, you guys are coming to my inn tomorrow right?

Naoto: Of course. Maybe my meeting with the vice-chief will insure my ties with the police.

Yukiko: Ok. I got a work schedule made.

* * *

Yukiko laid down the work schedule. It said that Yukiko will be working at the reception desk. Chie and Rise will be cleaning the lobby. Kanji, Yosuke and Teddie will be the bellboys. Souji and Naoto will be cleaning the small restaurant in the lobby.

* * *

Kanji: So, I carry bags?

Teddie: No…WE carry bags.

Kanji:…………………

Rise: How come I'm not paired up with senpai?

Yukiko: Ermm….Well….Because you won't work if you had Souji-kun with you.

Naoto: Oh…....So…..I will work with senpai…..(blush)

Souji:…………………….

Chie: How many special guests are there?

Yukiko: Erm…We got a call yesterday from them…Let's see…..One is a male who is the vice-chief. The other one is a female who is the CEO. Then there are……3 more male and 3 more female….oh yeah, and a dog.

Yosuke: A dog?

Yukiko: Yes, it belongs to one of the boys

Kanji: Ohhh. So, what kind of dog is it?

Yukiko: I don't know.

Yosuke: Hey, the time is going to reach 12 soon.

* * *

The time is 30 seconds to 12 midnight.

* * *

Kanji: So…......This has been an…........interesting Christmas eve. Definitely one to remember.

Yosuke: OK. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1……MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

* * *

Nanako and Dojima walks in.

* * *

Nanako: Merry Christmas!!!

Dojima: Merry Christmas……Whoa…. I didn't know there were so many of you coming. I just got home.

Yosuke: Haha…Merry Christmas.

* * *

Rise leaned up against Souji and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Souji:!!!!.............................

Rise: Merry Christmas senpai.

Yosuke: Whoa, whoa, whoa. How come I don't get a kiss?

The other girls:………………

* * *

All the other 4 girls leaned up and kissed Souji on the cheek as well.

* * *

Souji:!!!!........................

The girls: Merry Christmas.

Rise: Hey!!! Get your own senpai.

The guys: Hey, how about us?

Chie: I don't know what you're talking about.

Teddie: THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!! (cries)

Kanji: I guess senpai really is 'wanted'.

* * *

Everyone had a wonderful Christmas eve together.

The next day, after lunch, at the Amagi Inn.

* * *

Yukiko: Ok, the guests will be arriving in half an hour. You guys will have to work hard because I gave some of the staff a vacation. (her tone is more serious than before)

Yosuke: Oh, I get it. Give them a break and use free labor.

Yukiko: Anyway, I want Rise and Chie to start cleaning up the lobby. Chie can do the sweeping and Rise can do the wiping. Yosuke, you help too.

Rise and Chie: Right!!

Yosuke: Wait. Why me?

Yukiko: It's only temporary.

Yosuke: Fine.

Yukiko: Teddie, you can…um….wait outside to greet the guests.

Teddie: OK!!!

Yukiko: Souji, I want you polishing the furniture in the restaurant. Naoto, I want you sweeping the floor of the restaurant. Kanji, you can help them.

Kanji, Naoto and Souji: Right!!

Yukiko: (softer tone) And of course, I'll be at the reception desk.

* * *

Time flew by and the guests arrived.

* * *

Teddie: Welcome, and merry Christmas!!!!....Oh, hello beautiful.

Yukiko: KANJI!!! Get Teddie out of there!!

Kanji: Roger!

Teddie: So, how was the tr…..HEY!!!! KANJI!! LET GO!!!

Guests:……………………..

* * *

The guests walked in. There were a total of 9 of them. One of them was a young looking male with silverish white hair and a well built body. He was wearing a red sleeveless jacket over a white uniform and black jeans. He seems to be the vice-chief. Another one, is a young red haired woman with a rather beautiful body. She wore a red shirt with a red blouse to match. She seems to be the CEO.

There were three other boys. One of them was sporting a goatee. He wore a simple blue T-shirt with black jeans. He was also wearing a striped cap. Another one, was a brunette. He looked like the youngest of the group and certainly the shortest. He was wearing a plain brown shirt and a black ¾ pants. The final boy looked mysterious. He had blue hair covering an eye. He has a rather thin body and was wearing a blue jacket over a black shirt and blue jeans.

Then, there were three other girls. One of them was another brunette. She wore a white sleeveless shirt and a white skirt, much like a tennis player. Another one, had a dark green coloured hair. She was rather short. She wore a brown sweater and a brown skirt. The final one, was a blonde……or rather, has yellow hair. (blonde is a lighter yellow). She wore a black one-piece.

And then, there was………………………..the dog. A white dog. Not of any known species. But……....….it's really cute. And it seems…...…..to be wearing….....a white sweater!?

* * *

Yukiko: Welcome, and merry Christmas.

Everyone: Merry Christmas.

Yukiko: Kanji…..Yosuke….Teddie. Bags, NOW!!!

Boy with cap: Teddie? Hmmm….Kind of a weird name huh?

Tennis girl: Shut up!

* * *

Kanji, Yosuke and Teddie helped carry the bags upstairs.

* * *

Yukiko: Would you like to register mister……………….

White haired guy: Oh yeah, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Akihiko Sanada. Vice-chief of the police headquarters in Port Island.

Red-head: My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. The CEO of the Kirijo company in Port Island.

Tennis girl: I'm Yukari Takeba. Captain of the archery and tennis team in PI College.

Short girl: I'm Fuuka Yamagishi. Head of the college magazine's team in PI College.

Boy with cap: I'm Junpei Iori. Captain of the baseball team in PI College.

Brunnete boy: Hello. I'm Ken Amada. Normal student of Gekkoukan High. And this is my pet, Koromaru.

Koromaru: Woof!!

'Blonde': I'm Aigis. Captain of the track team, the long jump team, the high jump team and the pole vault team of PI College. Pleased to meet you.

Blue-haired boy:…….…I'm………….Minato Arisato………..(his name in the manga)

Yukiko: Whoa!? All of you are amazing.

Mitsuru: -chuckles- Not really.

Akihiko: So…..Can we register?

Yukiko: O-Of Course. Please sign here. Your rooms are ready. 5 rooms. Am I correct?

Mitsuru: Yes, you are. And thank you very much.

Yukiko: Your welcome.

Chie and Rise: Hello!!

Junpei: Hey!! You girls don't happen to have a boyfriend do you?

Chie and Rise:……………………….

Yukari: (smacks Junpei) He's just kidding. Haha….

Junpei: Ouch…………………………………..…Anyone hungry?

Akihiko: I didn't have lunch. So, I don't mind.

Mitsuru: Sure.

* * *

The guests sat down at the small restaurant in the lobby.

* * *

Naoto: (looking at Akihiko)…………………Um, hello.

Akihiko: (pointing to his head) Your hat….It's a detective's hat right? You must be the 'Detective Prince'. Honestly, I didn't think you would be this young. You must have it hard huh?

Naoto: Excuse me?

Akihiko: The police forces here. They must be giving you a hard time since you're a girl. I've read reports on you. You are very talented.

Naoto (with an astonished look): -blush- Erm….Thank you.

Junpei: So, how long have you been a detective?

Yukari: (smacks Junpei again) Haha……Pretend you didn't here that. It's one of his useless pickup lines.

Naoto: Anyway, this is Souji. He's my senpai.

Akihiko: Hel………..?

* * *

Souji and Minato are starring at each other.

* * *

Junpei: Erm…….Dudes?

Koromaru: WOOF!!!!

Souji: Huh? Oh, hello.

Akihiko: Hi.

Junpei: Anyway, can I eat?

Waitress: Coming!!!

Naoto: We'll be leaving now.

Minato: Wait. Hi (giving his hand up to shake Souji's hand)

Souji: Eh…Hi.

* * *

Immediately, when their hands met, Souji startled back in pain.

* * *

Naoto: Souji? What's wrong? Come, let's sit down somewhere.

Waitress: Hello. What would you like to eat?

Junpei: Hmm…..How about the……..Steak croquette?

Waitress: Ok.

Junpei: Minato, what do you want to ea………

* * *

Minato was gone.

* * *

Junpei: Hmmm? Must have taken a walk or something. OR MAYBE HE'S AT THE HOTSPRINGS!?

Akihiko: Give it a rest.

* * *

Out in the lobby…..Kanji and the rest just came down.

* * *

Kanji: Man…….That was heavy.

Yukiko: Well, at least you did your job.

Yosuke: -pant- -pant-

Rise: Hey!

Chie: The lobby is all clean.

Yukiko: Good. Now, where's Naoto and Souji?

Naoto: GUYS!!! Come over here now!

* * *

Everyone rushed to one of the sofas in the lobby. Souji was lying there, sweating and in pain.

* * *

Naoto: I don't know what happened.

Yukiko: Whatever it is, we got to help him. I'll call a doctor.

Chie and Yosuke: We'll get him blankets.

Kanji and Teddie: We'll get some pillows.

Naoto: I'll call his uncle.

Rise: And I'll keep senpai company while you guys do that.

Souji: Actually……….I would like a cup of water. Please?

Rise: Sure, senpai.

* * *

Everyone left…….................. And…….............................Minato approached Souji.

* * *

Souji:………………

Minato: -whispers in Souji's ear- Per…..….............…So………...................…Na…………….......................

Souji: (eyes widened with shock) How did…..?

* * *

Souji turned around but he was gone…….and sitting back in the restaurant.

* * *

The chapter ends here. Yeah, I know involving the p3 cast is a little weird but you'll know why later.

And if you want to know how Minato got freed, tune in to my new story that will be posted maybe by next month or sooner.

Hope you like it!!!

And sorry about the Christmas eve part. I didn't want any pairings………………..…….yet…………………………….


	5. Izanagi

--------------------------------------Chapter 5: Izanagi!?--------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------December 25th---------------------------------------------------

* * *

Evening - in the Amagi inn. Souji is sleeping in one of the rooms. And apparently, Rise 'fell asleep' next to him. The others are still awake in the same room.

* * *

Chie: I told you she was dangerous. We just leave her with Souji for a while and when we come back, we discover her sleeping next to him.

Yukiko: You can't blame her if she fell asleep. Everyone's tired. Thank you for helping me at the inn. I'm very grateful.

Yosuke: Heh…Don't mention it. We're more than happy to help.

Yukiko: I want to give you a reward.

Yosuke: Well…..if you insist (puckers his lips)

Yukiko: Eiw……not that. I was talking about letting you guys use the hotsprings.

Kanji: Oh. That's our payment? I thought that was free.

Teddie: Can we get in with you again?

Chie: You do that and I'll CRUSH you!

Teddie:..………………….

Naoto: Hmmm……Where's Dojima-san and Nanako?

Yosuke: Oh…They went to say hi to the guests.

Kanji: Hmmm…….Any…AHHHHHHH!!!! L-LOOK!!!!

* * *

Kanji was pointing towards Souji and Rise. Apparently, Rise seems to be hugging Souji and snuggling up to him. The girls immediately rolled Rise to the other side of the room.

* * *

Yukiko: Hmmm…..If you boys want to go to the hotsprings, now is the boy's turn. We'll take care of Souji and Rise.

Yosuke: O-Oh, sure.

* * *

The boys left for the hotsprings. When they got there, they saw Junpei, Minato, Ken, Akihiko and Dojima getting ready to go in.

Everyone except Akihiko entered the hotsprings at the same time.

* * *

Junpei: So, I heard one of your friend has a fever? Souji, right?

Yosuke: Yeah. But he's recovering.

Ken: So, are you guys in high school?

Kanji: Yeah. Yosuke, Souji, Chie and Yukiko are my senpais'. Rise, Naoto and me are in year 2 of high school.

Ken: Then what about……………Teddie? Am I right?

Teddie: Oh! Teddie is over hundreds of years old.

Junpei and Ken: ???????

Yosuke: Ah! What he means is…………….that his name……Teddie…….has been passed down through many generations.

Junpei: Right…….. So any of the girls have boyfriends yet?

Yosuke: What!? You barely know them.

Junpei: But, MAN are they cute. Don't you agree Minato?

Minato:………………………..No……………………….

Kanji, Yosuke and Teddie: !? He really doesn't fancy girls does he?

Junpei: O. But he does. He has a girlfriend. Dude, is it Yukari or Aigis?

Minato:………………………………………..

Junpei: Dude! Don't leave me hanging.

Minato:…………..............................................

Junpei: Right……..

Yosuke: Soooo, you're the captain of the baseball team huh? That's interesting.

Junpei: It's fun and all but very stressful. I have to keep up with my studies in order to stay on the team.

Yosuke: But, you're the captain.

Junpei: Yeah, but they can always pick the runner-up to become captain if I leave the team or drop out….

Kanji: I see.

* * *

Akihiko and Dojima walks in……… Apparently, a gun holster is still attached to Akihiko's leg with the gun in place.

* * *

Kanji (totally freaked out): Oh, hello, SIR!!!!

Akihiko: Hi.

Kanji: I-I've been going to school and studying really hard.

Akihiko: OK…..

* * *

Akihiko removes the gun and the holster…….

* * *

Kanji (begs): I have a mother to protect. Please!!! Spare me!!!

Akihiko: -putting the gun down on the pavement- Haha….Relax. You never know when you will need to protect yourself.

Kanji: O-Oh, right!

Yosuke: Dude, you seriously have to chill. We're in a hotspring. And besides, you haven't done anything bad.

Kanji: Heheh….Yeah, you're right.

Teddie: Too bad sensei isn't here though….I hope he gets well soon….

* * *

Later, in Souji's room….

* * *

Yukiko: Hmmm… The boys turn should be over soon.

Chie: Yeah. I feel like I need a long, nice dip.

Naoto: C-Can I come too?

Yukiko: Sure. But, do you think Souji-kun will be alright if we leave him alone with Rise? Or, how about we invite Rise?

Chie: Let her sleep. And besides, they're both fast asleep

Naoto: O-Ok. Then, shall we go?

* * *

The girls left…. And Rise wakes up, and crawls back to Souji

* * *

Rise: I can't believe they didn't want to wake me up to go to the hotspring. Well, then again, I can say I benefited from it. Hehe…..(looks at Souji)

* * *

In Souji's dream……

* * *

Familiar voice: Welcome.

Souji: Th-This is……………the velvet room.

Margaret: Yes, and we summoned you here to inform you on something.

Igor: Ah, but first. Meet Margaret's sister, Elizabeth. She has finally come back from her 'mission'.

Elizabeth: Hello, I was the previous assistant to my master.

Igor: But she still is…………in a way. Margaret and Elizabeth will be my assistants.

Souji: I-I haven't seen you in a while.

Igor: Of course. You didn't need my assistance ever since you destroyed Izanami. At that time, you used your full potential but in return lost the power of persona, am Iright?

Souji: !?

Igor: You tried to enter the tv again in the city didn't you? And failed. Then, your memories of your personas started to fade.

Souji:……………………

Igor: But it came back to you, all at once when you touched 'his' hand didn't it. All those memories at once caused you to mentally break down for a while.

Souji: !? What's happening? I thought we destroyed Izanami and restored peace?

Igor: You did destroy Izanami and restored peace. But, that doesn't mean you saved the world from ALL evil.

Souji: So, you're here because there's trouble going to happen again?

Igor: Exactly. And this time, the stakes are much higher. But, you will have help.

Souji: But…………………..I can't use persona anymore.

Igor: Then, what's that in your hand?

* * *

Souji was holding a card. He flipped it over to reveal the picture of………………………………………Izanagi.

* * *

Souji: !? Izanagi!?

Margaret: You still have access to the compendium if you wish. Your heart is one again with the power of persona.

Souji: I don't………really understand…what's going on.

Igor: To put it brief, you have regained the power of persona you had once thought you lost. Don't worry. 'He' had nothing to do with it. But he will have something to do with you in the future.

Souji: So, he's not another Izanami?

Margaret: Heh……No. You have regained the power of persona because your strength is once again needed to face a more powerful ordeal.

Souji:……………………….So……….my friends……did they lose their personas?

Igor: No. They still have that power but just never used it for a year.

Souji: So, there will be another mystery?

Igor: I won't say mystery. But rather the path to the future. A future of the truth. But, I don't think it will happen so soon.

Souji: So, what's happening this time?

Igor: Unfortunately, that's all the time we have right now. Just, remember Minato.

* * *

Souji jumped up from bed and was sweating. Rise woke up too. No one was in the room besides them.

* * *

Rise: Senpai? What's wrong?

Souji: N-Nothing. I just need to take a walk.

Rise: I'll follow. Just let me get ready.

Souji: Sure.

* * *

Rise leaves to get ready

* * *

Souji:…………………Minato………………..just………..who are you?

* * *

This chapter is very short. The next chapter might be published by next week. Maybe. Or longer.

Hope you like it and please review. I want your opinion.


	6. The Talent Show

-------------------------------------Chapter 6: The Talent Show-------------------------------------

-------------------------------------December 27th-----------------------------------------------------

* * *

The group are in the lobby.

* * *

Yosuke: So, you'll be busy until the talent show huh?

Yukiko: Yes. I'm really sorry that I can't be your date.

Yosuke: Heh…..No sweat. Rise and Naoto both turned me down.

Rise: I'm a competitor. It's different.

Naoto: I'm busy on that day.

Chie: What about me? You didn't ask me.

Yosuke: Oh. Well, you know. I thought you might go with someone else. Hehe……

Chie: Hmph!

Kanji: So, good luck with the guests.

Yukiko: Yes. Good luck on practicing for the talent show.

Rise and Kanji: Yeah!

Teddie: Bye bye.

* * *

The group left the inn and decided to do a little shopping. Kanji, Yosuke, Chie and Teddie went home after they left the inn.

* * *

Rise: Naoto, does this look good on me? It's pretty cheap.

Naoto: Well. I think everything for you here are cheap. Just look at poor senpai.

* * *

Souji was carrying the girls stuff. Well, actually, just Rise's stuff cause Naoto didn't buy anything.

* * *

Naoto: So……are you going to be okay in the competition?

Rise: What do you mean?

Naoto: You only have two days to practice.

Rise: Yeah. I'll be fine.

Naoto: Well, I hope you win!

Rise: Why so energetic?

Naoto: Oh! It's nothing.

Rise –checking the time- : Oh crap! I didn't know it's this late. I've got to get home

* * *

Rise took all her stuff and ran away with it.

* * *

Rise: THANK YOU SENPAI!!!!

Souji:…………………….

Naoto: So…..senpai. You're not joining the competition?

Souji:….-shakes head-..No.

Naoto: I-I see.

Unfamiliar voice: Hey, Naoto!!

* * *

A tall and muscular boy approached both of them. He seems to be the same age but his coat says that he is from a different school.

* * *

Boy: You're looking excellent today!

Naoto: Who are you?

Boy: Oh, right. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nito Magashi. Captain of the kendo team for Torito High.

Naoto: So, what do you want?

Nito: Haha…I heard you're school talent show is coming up. And I heard that it's open to outsiders as well.

Naoto: So, what's your point?

Nito: And I also heard that you will be the prize for the winner.

Souji: !?

Naoto: E-Erm…….Who told you that?

Nito: No one in particular. Well, I hope you'll be nice to me when I win the competition.

Naoto: IF you win.

Nito: Haha……I ALWAYS win.

* * *

Nito left…..

* * *

Souji: What does he mean by you're the prize?

Naoto: O-Oh. Erm……..Eh……Ms. Kashiwagi asked me to be the prize for the winner. I have to give them a kiss.

Souji: Why did you accept being a 'prize'?

Naoto: I didn't but………Ms. Kashiwagi……she has something that belongs to me. And to get it back, I need to do this. She says it's only for guy winners. That's why I want Rise to win.

Souji: Hmmm……..Nito seems to really want a kiss from you.

Naoto: But, I don't want to. People say he's a real jerk. And I've seen how he treats people and animals and everything. He really is a jerk.

Souji:……………………..I've got to go somewhere.

Naoto: Now?

Souji: Yes.

Naoto: O-Ok, bye.

* * *

Souji ran off.

On the 29th…….. At school, for the Christmas party.

* * *

Yosuke: So…..Teddie, you're not joining?

Teddie: I wanted to. But, I didn't know where to sign up.

Yosuke: I see. I can't believe We're the only two who aren't joining. And Souji, but he's not here. I tried calling but nobody picked up.

Yukiko: Don't forget about me.

Yosuke: Yukiko! So, you managed to come huh?

Yukiko: Yes. The guests left an hour earlier.

Yosuke: I see. So…..you want to have a drink?

Yukiko: No, thanks. The talent show is starting and I want to watch Chie.

Announcer: HELLO EVERYBODY!!!!! YOU WANNA SEE SOME AMAZING TALENT!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE TALENT SHOW!!!!!!

Yosuke: Whoa!? That's a little upbeat.

Announcer: The 1st contestant, Please COME OUT!!! MISS CHIE SATONAKA!!!!

* * *

Chie came out wearing some type of martial arts clothing. Another person followed her.

* * *

Chie: Hello, everyone! For my talent, I'm going to show you some of my martial arts move on my partner.

Boy: What!? You said you were going to do a magic trick!

Chie: HIYAAH!!!!

Boy: AHH!!!!

* * *

Chie did a few martial arts move on her 'partner'. After that, she went off stage. And the next competitor is………

* * *

Announcer: KANJI TATSUMI!!!!

* * *

Kanji came out wearing his normal clothing. He arranged 5 tables in front of him. Each of it was holding up a stack of 5 bricks.

* * *

Kanji: For my talent, I'm going to break a set of 25 bricks. Using only one hand.

* * *

Kanji swung his hand and broke the first two sets. For the third, it took him 2 strikes to break it. The 4th took him 3 strikes. But for the last set, he rested for a while before jumping and using his body weight and his strength to break it. Instead of just the bricks.....…he broke the table too.

* * *

Everyone:………………………………………..

Announcer: A-Anyway. Give it up for KANJI TATSUMI!!!! The next competitor will be……..Rise Kujikawa!!!!!

* * *

Rise got on stage wearing a white-one piece. It immediately stole the attention of many guys. Rise just sang a song and danced a little. But that was more than enough to win over most of the guys.

* * *

Announcer: The next competitor is from another school. NITO MAGASHI!!!!

* * *

Nito came out. A few other guys came out with him. All of them were wearing normal kendo clothes.

* * *

Nito: Hello, everyone!! For my talent today, I will attempt to fight with 6 of my teammates all at once. They will be using all kinds of technique whereas I will only use the basics.

Everyone: Oooooooooooooooooo……….

Team member 1: Actually, you'll only be fighting against me and I suggest you use full strength.

Nito: Wait, your voice. Who are you!?

* * *

The team member removes his 'helmet' (I don't know what you call it), and turns out to be Souji.

* * *

Yosuke: Souji!?

Nito: Hmm…..............Very well. I shall fight you. But I'll go all out. NO ONE DISTURB. I've taken a liking to you.

Souji:……………Hmph……………..

* * *

Both of them takes their stance.

* * *

Yosuke: How is Souji suppose to win a pro in kendo?

Teddie: Sensei!!!!! You can do it.

Yukiko: YEAH!!!!

* * *

Nito begins with a normal steady swing. Souji blocks it but is having a hard time. Nito continues unleashing a variety of strikes at Souji such as the basic hit, low hits, jabs and big-arched swings.

* * *

Nito: Haha… What can you do now? By the looks of how you block, you have never learned kendo have you!?

Souji: Nrgh……! Yeah……but…..you didn't say this was kendo fighting.

* * *

Souji blocks another blow but this time grabs his bamboo sword. (I don't know what you call it)

* * *

Nito: What the!? Fine! I can do the same! –grabs bamboo sword-

* * *

Now, both of them are stuck in a knot. Both of them are seemingly playing tug of war. But, due to Nito being more stronger, (he's muscular) he manages to reclaim the sword and slams it into Souji's leg. Souji grunts in pain but is still standing.

* * *

Nito: Hah….You don't even know how to fight. Come on, stand up.

Souji:……………………………….

* * *

Nito uses another expertise move in which he breaks your stance then strikes at the abdomen area. But, there's one thing Nito doesn't know, and that is Souji uses a sword to fight shadows last time, and even though his skills weren't as good as last time, he hasn't lost all of it. Souji uses the hilt of the sword to smash Nito's sword downwards, and he uses the momentum to swing his sword in a wide arc and smashes Nito in the head.

* * *

Nito: Argh!!!

* * *

Nito collapses.

* * *

Announcer: Wow! Souji seems to have won!!!! With ONE strike to the head.

Nito: Shit you. You BASTARD!

* * *

Nito swings his sword's hilt (it's metallic) at Souji's sheen at full strength. An eerie 'crack' was heard.

* * *

Souji: Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nito: Heh……Bastard.

* * *

Kanji came out of nowhere, and attacked Nito.

* * *

Kanji: What the hell did you do, you BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Souji was still suffering from the pain. He fell and knocked his head on the wall. The last thing he saw before he passed out was his friends running towards him…..

* * *

That's the end for this chapter. It's a little boring and dull. And I think I went a little overboard with the fighting scene.

The next chapter is going to take me a while to write it because I need to think of new ideas.

Well, hope you like it!!!


	7. Hospital

-------------------------------------Chapter 7: Hospital-----------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------30th December-------------------------------------------------

* * *

In a hospital room…..The usual group is here but Souji is sleeping on the bed due to his injury.

* * *

Rise: Is senpai going to be alright? –tears up-

Yosuke: The doctor said that it wasn't anything so serious. His sheen bone just cracked. It didn't fracture.

Rise: B-But SENPAI!!!!!!!!!! –cries-

Yukiko:…………………..

Naoto: This is all my fault…

Chie: Don't blame yourself.

Teddie: Sensei…….

* * *

Souji wakes up…

* * *

Souji: ??? What the??? Urgh!.....

Kanji:!!! Don't move senpai. You're still recovering.

Souji: Urh….What happened?

Yosuke: That bastard Nito. He smashed your sheen bone in your right leg. Luckily, he only cracked it. He had some amazing strength.

Naoto: I-I'm sorry senpai. It is all my fault.

Teddie: You can't really blame yourself to be so cute and beautiful that boys will have to fight with each other to win a kiss from you.

Naoto:!? What the? But, senpai…why did you join? Was it to make sure Nito doesn't kiss me? Or, did you….erm…..-blushes-

Souji: Hmm….You did say he was a jerk. And, I care about you. I don't want him to hurt you.

Naoto: !?...-blushes- Th-Thank you senpai.

Yosuke: Do you feel any pain? The doctor is right outside.

Souji: No. My leg just feels a little numb.

* * *

Everyone became silent.

* * *

Souji: So….What happened after I passed out?

Yosuke: Well…Kanji gave that guy a beat-down. Then, the whole place was in a riot. Then, I called for an ambulance for you.

Souji: I see…So, there was no winner huh?

Rise: Not really. They said that the winner will be announced when school starts again.

Souji: -smiles wryly- I see.

Yosuke: Kou, Daisuke and some other people came to visit you. But you were still asleep then.

Souji: Oh, I see. How long have you guys been staying here?

Chie: Well…We came here with you when you were in the ambulance. And we did go back home that night. And we came back here as early as we could.

Rise: I was the first here!!

Souji:……….-smiles- Thanks, everyone.

Yosuke: Whoa!? Just look at the time. Well, I got to go dude. Really sorry. Oh, yeah. My get well gift for you is over there.

* * *

Yosuke was pointing to a corner with a table and many presents stacked on it.

* * *

Souji: !?

Yosuke: Don't worry dude. It isn't all from me. Everyone's presents are there. Well, see ya! Come on Teddie!

Teddie: Well, get well soon sensei. Bye!

* * *

Teddie and Yosuke left.

* * *

Chie: Yeah. I'm going to have to leave too. Bye.

Yukiko: I'll follow Chie home. My present is that big one. Bye!

* * *

Yukiko was pointing to a big present. It was the second biggest. The biggest was right next to it and two times the size.

Yukiko and Chie left. Now, the only people in the room are Souji, Kanji, Rise and Naoto.

* * *

Rise: So…………Kanji and Naoto………don't you two have to go somewhere?

Naoto: No.

Kanji: Hmm….Oh! That's right. Now that you mentioned it, I do have to get home to do some homework.

Rise: Ok. Bye!

Kanji: H-Hey, don't forget that you promised to help me.

Rise: What!? How about I help you some other day?

Kanji: No. I need to finish my homework by tomorrow. And you promised.

Rise:………..Fine! But you better treat me to dinner! B-Bye, senpai. And by the way, my present is the biggest one. Hehe.

Kanji: See ya, senpai.

* * *

Kanji and Rise left, leaving only Naoto.

* * *

Naoto:……………………..

Souji:………………………….

Naoto: S-So, do you remember what I told you before the talent show?

Souji: About the reason why you had to enter?

Naoto: Y-Yeah. Well, I told you Ms. Kashiwagi has something that belongs to me. Or rather, she found it.

Souji: -nods-

Naoto: Well………it was a present given to me by my grandfather. It……used to belong to my mom when she was young.

* * *

Naoto took out a necklace. The necklace was made of shining silver and it had a beautiful brooch (something like a brooch) attached to it. It also had a sapphire stone as the main piece.

* * *

Naoto: I found it in Ms. Kashiwagi's purse when she was watching you and Nito fight. She was careless to leave it lying around.

Souji: So, that's your mom's necklace?

Naoto: Y-Yeah. My grandfather gave this to my mom when she was my age. She always wore this necklace when she went out on her cases. She passed it to my grandfather so that one day he may give it to me.

Souji: So, how did Ms. Kashiwagi find it?

Naoto: Well, I was wearing it because I thought it would make me seem cuter and more feminine. But, I have never worn something like this before. So, I didn't hook it properly, and it just snapped and fell. Well, that's what I assume. And Ms. Kashiwagi must have found it.

Souji: So….you did this all for that necklace. Then, why don't you wear it?

Naoto: O-Ok. –blushes and puts on necklace- S-So, how is it? –takes off hat-

Souji: You look beautiful.

Naoto: -turns as red as a tomato- Th-Thank you, senpai. I've got to go, so, get well!

Souji: Before you go, could you help me bring the presents here?

Naoto: Sure.

* * *

Naoto brought the presents over.

* * *

Naoto: Oh yeah, and senpai……

Souji: Hmm?

Naoto: No matter who wins…..you will always be the winner.

* * *

Naoto kissed Souji on the cheek and just ran off

* * *

Souji:………………….-smiles wryly-

* * *

Souji turned back his attention towards the presents. There were around nine or more of them. Souji decided to open them one by one. The first one was from Chie. It was a small rectangular object. He opened it and it was a Jackie Chan special kung fu movie. Apparently, it was the uncut version featuring more brutal and merciless fighting with a hint of comedy.

* * *

Souji:!? Hmm…..I can always watch it while I'm still in the hospital.

* * *

The next one he opened was Yukiko's present. It was the second biggest and it felt like a box. He opened it and there was a box. He opened the box and inside was a mixture of candy, junk food, souvenirs, charms (from the shrine), videos, pictures and a rubber ducky.

* * *

Souji: Whoa!? I have everything in here. But………..what's with the rubber ducky?

* * *

Souji proceeded to open the next present which was from Kanji. It was small and soft. When he opened it, it revealed two cute pink bunnies that seemed like twins. Souji placed the bunnies on his side table before continuing to the next present which was from Yosuke. It wasn't wrapped. It was a 10,000 yen gift certificate. At one corner, it was written limited edition.

* * *

Souji:………….I guess he wants me to recover by tempting me to shop at Junes……….

* * *

The next present that caught his eye was the biggest present. It was Rise's one. He opened it and out came a big stuffed teddy bear. It was brown with a red ribbon at its neck. It had crimson red eyes and a stitched mouth. It looked pretty weird.

* * *

Souji:……..I feel chills running down my back when I look at this bear…………..

* * *

Souji quickly opened the next present which was from Teddie. Apparently, Teddie got him a picture of three unknown woman wearing lingerie.

* * *

Souji:!? What the!?

* * *

Souji scraped it but kept the letter that came with it. The next present that he opened was Naoto's present. It was a toy mobile phone but an instruction manual came with it.

* * *

Souji reading the manual: Super Spy Mobile Laser………………..

* * *

Souji placed the mobile phone on his side table carefully.

There were about seven presents left. Kou, Daisuke, Nanako, Dojima and a few others. Kou's present were some rare sweets, only found in one part of Japan. Daisuke's present was a silver chain. Nanako gave him a hand-made sweater, apparently from her knitting class, and Dojima gave him 50,000 yen to spend. Before he had time to continue opening the other presents……….

-Knock- A nurse came in.

* * *

Nurse: Hmm…..Mr. Seta, it's time for your rest. You should get to bed.

Souji: Oh, Er…Yes. But could you help me put this teddy bear on the opposite side of the room?

Nurse: Sure.

* * *

Souji hands her Rise's teddy bear. She placed it on a chair at the corner end of the room.

* * *

Nurse: Sleep well.

Souji : -nods-

* * *

30 minutes later, in Rise's bedroom, it was dark. The only light is coming from her computer.

* * *

Rise: Hehehehehe……………….senpai, you're so cute when you sleep.

* * *

Her computer was showing Souji's hospital room and he's sleeping. His slight snoring can also be heard.

* * *

Rise: This is perfect…..But why did he put the teddy bear so far away. It's very hard to hear him. Thank god I watched that show that taught me how to spy using a teddy bear.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Souji's room, he wakes up from a nightmare.

* * *

Souji: -pant- I feel……….…..someone……..…watching me………..….

* * *

This is the end of the chapter!!

The next one will be out by next week or longer. This chapter is for 'filler' (sort of) purposes only.

Hope you like it!!!


	8. Awaken To The New World

-------------------------------------Chapter 8: School begins----------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------8th January-------------------------------------------------

* * *

School starts once again…..At the school assembly hall…….

* * *

Ms. Kashiwagi: And now, for the next class…..

Yosuke: Heh….Dude, let's just hope we can all be in the same class again.

Souji: -nods-

Chie: Yeah…..I hope so…

Rise: Too bad I'm still a year younger than senpai.

Ms. Kashiwagi:………Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko……..

Yosuke: Huh!? What? Which class are we in? I wasn't paying attention.

Yukiko: The second class for our grade.

Chie: Oh, that's great!!

Souji: -smiles-

Ms. Kashiwagi: You can now head to your respective classes immediately.

Yukiko: Oh, then you guys will have to tell us which class you're in.

Naoto: Of course.

* * *

Yosuke, Souji, Chie and Yukiko headed to their class. Their class was in another corridor which the school installed the same year Souji left.

Inside their homeroom………..

* * *

Yosuke: Ah! Smell the sweet fresh air of the first day of school.

Chie: You're not serious are you?

Yosuke: Ah, who am I kidding…..Why did the holidays have to end so fast!!!

Yukiko: I miss it too.

Chie: Well….it's over. So, let's just look forward to the first day.

Male student: Everyone, quiet down! Our homeroom teacher is coming!

* * *

Everyone quieted down.

A fat male teacher came in. He was wearing black shoes and black jeans. He seems to also be wearing a 'tucked in' white shirt. It seems that his shirt is too small for his massive body. His eyes can't be seen since he is wearing sunglasses.

* * *

Yosuke: Whoa!? My god!? What the hell is that 'thing'!?

Teacher: Ehem….My name is Mr. Todama. But people call me Mr. To.

Yosuke: Mr. To?

Teacher: No. The pronunciation is like 'toe'.

Chie: Oh! I get it now. So, are you new here? Because I have never seen you before.

Mr. To: Well, as a matter of fact, I am. This is my first year here so I hope we can get along well.

Yosuke: Don't worry teacher. It's all going to be great. –smiles mischievously-

Mr. To: Well…..We might as well get started….

* * *

School ended and it started raining after that.

The usual group decided to gather at the food court.

* * *

Rise: Senpai! Me and Naoto are in the same class. Too bad Kanji isn't.

Yukiko: Well, that is sort of good……

Yosuke: Well, anyway……Who did you guys get as your homeroom teacher?

Naoto: Ms. Kashiwagi…….

Kanji: I got Mr. Jugo.

Yosuke: Good for Kanji. Bad for Naoto and Rise.

Chie:………..Wait……….Anyone realize someone missing?

Yosuke: Oh, you mean Teddie? He went to check on the 'other side'.

Chie: Oh, I see.

* * *

Suddenly, there was someone calling out 'Sensei!!'.

Teddie came running towards the group in a panic. He seems to be in his bear suit. He also seems stressed out and worried.

* * *

Yosuke: Dude, what's wrong?

Teddie: It's…..It's………It's….

Yosuke: Spit it out already!

Teddie: My world…..It's reverted back to being what it was before.

Kanji: Erm…..Hate to burst the bubble but we did that....…remember?

Teddie: No! Not the peaceful one. It……..Ahhh………Just come!!!

* * *

Teddie 'forced' everyone through the tv in Junes.

They landed with a thud.

* * *

Yosuke: Ouch…..Heh….It's pretty nostalgic to be back here agai……!!?

Kanji: What in the world!?

Rise: How did this….!?

* * *

The 'peaceful' world was now turned into a forest of darkness.

The group was standing on a giant rocky platform much like those from ancient cities. At the back of them is a door in the middle of nowhere. Surrounding them were many trees of various sizes. The trees were pitch black. It's like the trees are only silhouettes. The sky was dark with blue clouds. There were a few roads connected to the platform but they broke apart upon reaching the trees.

* * *

Souji: Why? How?

Teddie: I don't know. I came here to check up on the place and this is what it turned out to be. I don't know what happened.

Naoto: I thought we dealt with everything already!

Yukiko: You think someone else is behind this?

Yosuke: That must be the case. But we can see it without our glasses........?

* * *

Souji suddenly saw a flash and when he could see again, he was in the velvet room.

* * *

Igor: Hello, it's been a while.

Margaret: It's nice to see you again.

Elizabeth: Welcome.

Souji: What happened?

Igor: Didn't I tell you? The ordeal.

Souji:……………Right………But……..What's happening?

Igor: Something is messing with this world again. I still don't know what it is but you must do something.

Souji: But…….I…….don't know what to do.

Igor: Ah, but that's why I'm here remember? Margaret…..Elizabeth.

Assistants: Yes.

* * *

Both of them gave Souji one card each. Margaret gave Souji the card with Ares on it. Elizabeth gave him the card with Orobas on it.

* * *

Souji:……………..

Igor: Including Izanagi, these shall be a big help.

Souji: So, what abou……….!?

* * *

Souji suddenly snaps back into reality as he sees Kanji flying in midair and hitting the ground with a thud.

* * *

Everyone: !?

* * *

They turned around only to be facing a shadow. This shadow was big. Bigger than any of them. It had dog-like features as well as a giant beak. It was growling and snarling.

* * *

Yosuke: Ah! Damn! We need to act now! Perso……Wait. Ah! We don't have our weapons. We can't summon our personas without them.

Chie: I still can. Perso…..Ah!

* * *

Chie was smacked by the creature into a tree.

* * *

Yosuke: Ok, now we're doomed. We were careless to not bring weapons.

Rise –with her persona-: We still have senpai you know!

Souji:…………….

Yukiko: What are you waiting for?

* * *

The shadow eased closer to Souji.

* * *

Teddie: Sensei!!!!

Souji:……..-wears a worried expression-

* * *

The shadow lifts up its arm.

* * *

Yosuke: Souji!!!!!!

Naoto: Senpai!!

Souji:……….…..-closes his eyes and arches his hand upwards-

* * *

The creature pummels its hand downwards at full speed.

* * *

Souji:…………….PERSONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

The sound of the card shattering is heard and then there was a flash…..........

* * *

Right!! The story ends here. It's not much really. This chapter was to get the main story moving.

Well, regardless, hope you like it!!!!


	9. A New Mystery

-----------------------------------Chapter 9: A New Mystery----------------------------------------

-----------------------------------8th January – near evening----------------------------------------

* * *

The group were seating and resting in the 'newly ruined' world. Everyone seems to be tired. Kanji and Chie are finally awake.

* * *

Yosuke:…………Why?.......................

Rise: I just don't get it……

Souji:………..

Chie: Well…...Look on the bright side. At least we defeated that shadow.

Yosuke: Correction. Shadows.

Yukiko: Yes. After we took out the shadow that attacked you and Kanji, a few more came.

Kanji: What is happening?

Naoto: I don't know. The world that we saved has once again turned into a forest of mystery. Who or what did this?

Teddie: I'm worried sensei. Why don't we go back first.

Yosuke: He's right. There doesn't seem to be anywhere else we can go.

Souji……-nods-

* * *

Everyone went straight home. No one could think clearly anymore. They promised to gather at Junes the following day.

The next day, at the Junes food court…….

* * *

Yosuke: So, anyone slept soundly last night? I sure didn't.

Chie: I doubt anyone did. I only slept like for around 4 hours.

Naoto: Me too. But I did some research.

Kanji: Huh? About what?

Naoto: Do you remember what were the signs last time.

Rise: Signs?

Naoto: I mean, last time, before we went into the tv we would watch the midnight channel right?

Kanji: So, you want us to watch the midnight channel?

Naoto: Exactly. But the midnight channel disappeared when the world was at peace. So, I assume it must be back. We shall watch together. I read that tomorrow is going to rain the whole day. We can watch it at my house. I'm sure my grandfather won't mind.

Yukiko: Hmm…..It's worth a try.

Chie: Yeah, we should watch it tomorrow.

Souji: -nods-

Teddie:……………

Rise: Teddie…You didn't say anything this whole time.

Teddie: I'm sorry. But, I'm just so worried.

Rise: Come on. The best thing to do right now is to pretend like it didn't happen and wait until tomorrow night.

Yukiko: I agree.

Naoto: Me too. We shouldn't worry about this too much. We still don't know what happened in the first place.

Yosuke: Yeah. Tomorrow, we go to school like usual and act like usual. We would just have to worry when we watch the midnight channel.

Everyone: Right!

* * *

The next day, after school, the group is in Souji's class.

* * *

Chie: Aw, man. That lesson seemed extra long. I have a butt-cramp.

Yosuke: You're not the only one.

Kanji: Well, my class was interesting.

Yukiko: Obviously, since you have the best teacher.

Naoto: Our class was rather slow but Rise skipped half of it. A teacher called her , why did you get called out?

Rise: Oh! Well, my application on creating a new club has been approved.

Yosuke: Oh, that's right, today is registration day for clubs. So, what's your club about Rise?

Rise: It's a dance club.

Chie: Then, wouldn't that club be low on members because the drama club also has dances.

Yukiko: And the recommendation to create a club is that at least 10 people wants to join it.

Rise: I know. So, I signed you guys up.

Everyone: What!?

Rise: Aw, come on. It's going to be fun.

Kanji: You couldn't at least ask us first?

Rise: You guys would say no. Come on, don't be a spoil sport.

Yosuke:………Well, at least that's one club less to worry about.

Rise: What other clubs are you joining senpai?

Souji: The basketball club and……I guess….your dance club.

Rise: Great!!

Chie –talks softly-: I bet this is another stunt to get Souji.

Rise: Oh, yeah. I'm getting a professional instructor to come. He said that we need pairs. And I picked for all of you.

Yosuke: !? Not this too……Who am I with?

Rise: The parings are….Yosuke and Chie….

Yosuke: With her!? Why not Yukiko?

Chie: Yeah! I don't want to be stuck with Sir 'trips a lot'.

Yosuke: Hey!!

Rise: Then, we have……..Yukiko and Teddie.

Yukiko: Teddie!?

Rise: Yes, he can join too. And he wanted to join.

Yosuke: Wait, how long did you plan this?

Rise: The next pair is Kanji and Naoto.

Kanji: Oh, ok…-blushes-

Naoto: Oh…..fine…..

Rise: Then, we have….Ai and Daisuke.

Yosuke: Daisuke!?

Rise: Yes. I asked him and he said ok.

Yosuke: Doesn't sound like Daisuke to me….

Rise: And the best pair of them all…..Me and Senpai!!!

Souji:……..-smiles wryly-

Naoto: Well, that isn't really fair. You did pick all the pairs by yourself.

Rise: Yeah. But I need to pick pairs that would likely work with each other.

Chie: So, your giving me Yosuke!?

Rise: And to build a strong bond.

Naoto: Then, how do we know that you and Souji can work well together.

Rise:……..Well, it is up to senpai……..So, do you want me as your partner senpai?

Souji:…….-nods-………

Rise: Yay!!! See, I told you!!!

Naoto: But……!

Yukiko: JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!!!

Everyone: -gasps-

Chie: Whoa, Yukiko. Chill. It was just a friendly argument.

Yosuke: Yeah, don't go overboard.

Kanji: That was some rough language.

Yukiko: !?....I….didn't think when I said it. It was…as if….it wasn't me speaking….

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other world….

The trees that were blocking one of the roads just moved aside, letting the road connect to the other side. And a name appeared on the pavement.

YUKIKO AMAGI.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter.

Next week's one is going to take a little longer.

Hope you like it!!!


	10. The Mystery Seven

--------------------------------Chapter 10: The Mystery Seven-------------------------------------

----------------------------------10th January – near midnight---------------------------------------

* * *

Everyone seems to have gathered in a giant room containing a huge plasma screen tv. The room seems pretty empty except for a few furniture such as a table, a sofa, a vending machine and a statue of Sherlock Holmes. The rain pattered softly on the windows as a fog starts to appear.

* * *

Yosuke: This room is nice! Spacious and it has a plasma tv. That rocks. Though, thestatue kind of creeps me out.

Naoto: -chuckles- My grandfather loved Sherlock Holmes when he was young. He even bought this statue with his own money.

Kanji: To think that some people would even sell something like that.

Naoto: No….........My grandfather ordered it especially for himself. He was from a wealthy family.

Yosuke: But….....what a waste of money….....

Rise: Guys, we should get comfy and wait until its midnight. Just 1 more minute.

Chie: Comfy!? But we're watching the midnight channel. We're supposed to be tensed.

Teddie: Awww…....You can sit on me if you're scared Chie-chan.

Chie: Haha…..I'll pass…..

Yukiko: Its midnight!

* * *

Everyone gathered and stood in front of the tv. They were waiting for a rather long time.

* * *

Yosuke: This isn't a nice feeling……I may need to go to the toilet.

Chie: Just keep quiet!

Yosuke: What the hell for!? Nothing is coming on.

* * *

Soon, the screen came on. It was showing 7 shadowy figures. The background was the same as the forest they came across. Out of all the 7, only one was slightly more visible. The top half is not so visible but the bottom half is visible. Due to the body shape, it is definitely a guy. He seems to be wearing a pair of Louis Vuitton jeans. That is all that is visible.

* * *

Teddie: Whoa!? Seven people!? We're going to have to save seven people!?

Naoto: Probably…………

Visible guy: Hahahaha!!!!!

Everyone: !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Visible guy: Yo!! I didn't know that I will get to meet you guys like this!!! Hahahaha!!!

Yosuke: WH-WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?

Kanji: WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?!?!?!?

Visible guy: Hahahaha!!! Poor, poor innocent minds. Hahaha!!! This would really be fun.

Chie: Wh-Who are you?

Visible guy: You don't have to know that now……But you will….in due time….When it finally affects all of you.

Naoto: What do you mean by affect?

Visible guy: Hahahaha!!!! Just forget I said that….I hope to see you soon.…

Rise: What are you talking about?

Visible guy: Bye Bye. –imagine this like the way Ichimaru Gin from Bleach says it-

* * *

The tv just turned off by itself. The room remained silent, until…

* * *

Yosuke: Who was that guy?

Teddie: He was creepy…

Yukiko: But….somehow, his voice sounded so familiar…..

Naoto: Yeah…..but, I just can't make out who….

Kanji: Anyway, does anyone know what the hell is going on?

Yosuke: I can safely say…........that….........I do not know.

Souji: But there is one thing we all know.

Yosuke: And what might that be?

Souji: We're going to have to enter the midnight channel again.

Chie: B-But, its gotten more dangerous in there. What if we meet those seven people? We have no idea what they're capable of. And we have a choice to enter or not to enter. I'll go with the latter.

Souji: Don't you want to save that world again? What if it affects this world again? We need to find out who those seven are and what they're up to. We have very little information right now. And I'm guessing that the only ones who are more informed about what happened in the midnight channel than us would be them.

Kanji: But you saw what that guy could do right? He could see us and talk to us through a tv!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naoto: But….....we don't have a choice……......If we want to fix the midnight channel and prevent any future trouble, we should get to the closest form of information that we can. They were standing in the place that we arrived at. So, they can definitely get into and out of the midnight channel at will.

Yosuke: Yeah…the last I remembered was that there were no humans in the midnight channel, except for us of course.

Yukiko: Then….when do you suggest we enter the midnight channel?

Yosuke: Tomorrow, after school.

Rise: But, we can't do that. Tomorrow is the meeting for the dance club. I can't cancel the instructor's trip at such short notice.

Yosuke: Jeez……Let me ask you something. The fate of the world or the dance club? I'm going to have to go with the fate of the world.

Rise: Hey, but we don't even know what's going on!!

Yosuke: That's why we're going into the tv tomorrow!!

Souji: I would suggest we attend the dance club.

Yosuke and Kanji: What the hell!?!?!?

Souji: Not to be against you or anything, Yosuke, but we haven't bought any equipment to go exploring yet. I highly doubt that you all will still have your previous equipments with you. Therefore, we need to buy some new ones. And since we would most probably take a while to get used to it again or rather earn the money to buy it, I would suggest that we don't waste the whole day training but rather fill in our time by attending the club. We can always explore it the next day.

Yosuke: You know, for a guy who hardly says anything, you can come up with such long sentences and such big ideas.

Chie: So…..we're not entering the tv tomorrow?

Yosuke: Heh….I guess not…

Rise: Great!! Then, we shall meet in my class after school.

Everyone: Fine.

Teddie: Yeah!! Can I bring my tango clothes?

Yosuke: Tango clothes? What tango clothes?

Teddie: Oh, the one I found lying on your parent's bed the other day.

Yosuke: You mean YOU stole it!?!?! My parents have been looking for it for a week or two now!!! You do know it costs around 300,000 yen!!!!

Teddie: How come they couldn't find it? It was just lying in your room.

Yosuke: They would probably not suspect their own son…….…WHAT!!! MY ROOM!!!DO YOU KNOW THAT IF THEY SO HAPPEN TO FIND IT, I WILL BE MURDERED!!!!!!

Teddie: Oooooo. Well, I guess I can always put it back.

Yosuke: Your treating this like its NOTHING!!!!!!!!!

Yukiko: Oh, just shut your bloody useless mouth up.

Chie: Eh…….Yukiko, do you know what you just said.

Yukiko: -gasps- Oh, I'm sorry. It just came out again.

Kanji: Ok………Weird……….

Naoto: I feel very uneasy right now. How are we supposed to sleep with so much going on in our minds?

Rise: Don't worry Naoto. We're going to be here with you the whole night.

Kanji: Wait….Whole night?

Chie: Yeah. We're having a sleepover at Naoto's house.

Yosuke: Wait. Then, what about us?

Naoto: My uncle allowed only girls.

Teddie: I can always cross-dress again.

Yosuke: Eh…..Let's just forget about it.

Kanji: But…..I'm going to have trouble sleeping too.

Yosuke: My parents are going to kill me and Teddie on the count of that we snuck out to come here. If only there was someone…….

Teddie: Yeah……If only we have someone that is kind and willing to sacrifice a little. Someone like sensei…..

Kanji: So…….…What do you say senpai? Can we crash at your place?

Souji:………………..Fine………..I guess my uncle won't care so much cause he's out at work.

Yosuke: Great then!!

Kanji: I'll bring my sewing kit and plushies!!!

Everyone:…………………………..

Kanji: Wait!? Did I just say that out loud?

Yosuke: Yeah…….You did.

Kanji: Hahaha……..Just forget I said that.

Rise: Of course!! Then again, I can always use it to blackmail you.

Kanji: Ha!!! But you have no proof.

Rise: I always carry a voice recorder with me!!

Kanji: What the hell!? What for!?

Rise: Haha…….You don't have to know.

Chie: Hah………Another item to stalk Souji with……….

Souji:…………………………

* * *

The guys went home after that. It took a while to get everyone's stuff but they all still slept over at Souji's place after that. Even though, with everyone around, no one could sleep well last night.

The next day, after school, in Rise's class……………..

* * *

Rise: The instructor will be coming to the unused English room on the second floor of the practice building. We should head there soon.

Yosuke: Aww, man. This reeks. Why can't you create a more interesting club like…..

Teddie: The lingerie club!!

Kanji: Teddie!? Where did you come from? And a lingerie club?

Yukiko: You sicko.

Teddie: I came to get ready for the dance club!! Or lingerie club!!

Rise: Ahh!! You sick bastard. –slaps Teddie-

Teddie: OUCH!! Sensei!! She slapped me!! –cries-

Everyone: !?!?!!?

Rise: But, I didn't slap him that hard!!

Teddie: No. Actually, it was really weak.

Chie: Then, why did you cry?

Teddie: I don't know. It's like my body reacted on its own.

Kanji: Ahh!!! First Yukiko….now Teddie!?

Rise: Let's just go.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other world…….

A path is open yet again, but this time the name is……

TEDDIE.

Two shadow figures are sitting down on the pavement. One was the guy that was talking through the tv. Another one is unknown.

* * *

Familiar voice: Whoa? Teddie? Hmmm…….Things are going slow aren't they?

Unknown voice: Hmph. Be patient. –his voice was similar to Byakuya from Bleach-

Familiar voice: Your always like this!! Why don't you try to act a little more like me.

Unknown voice: If I did that, I will have to commit suicide.

Familiar voice: Damn you, Kisano!!!!

Kisano: Hmph. We are on duty today. It's best if you shut up so that we might not need to fight………….........again.

Familiar voice: I can take them if they come. I'll just do a little bit of this….HA!! and a little bit of that…HA!!! –he was swinging his hands as though he was wielding a broadsword.

Kisano: -sighs- Why did I even volunteer to be your partner?

Familiar voice: Cause I'm one of the strongest!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!

Kisano: Hate to burst your bubble but you are one of the weakest……Wait, sorry. What I meant to say was…….............You ARE the weakest.

Familiar voice: Ahhh!!! Don't crush my pride!!!

Kisano: What pride?

* * *

In the 'English room' but now currently is the dance club room. The instructor along with all the members has gathered. The instructor seems to be giving a lecture on the basics and styles of dancing.

* * *

Instructor:……..and so, you need to lift your body higher......OK!!!! If you would please get your pair!!! Then just practice the basic steps that I just told you.

Rise: Senpai!! Did you understand that? I can guide you along through it. –blushes-

Souji: Sure.

* * *

Souji and Rise started dancing. But instead of the basics, Rise started him off with an advanced dance step.

* * *

Chie: So…..I move here and then here. –doing the basic dance steps-

Yosuke: Follow…..follow…..coordinate……move left and right and…….-trips over his own leg- Whoa!? Ahh!!!!! –bump- OUCH!! My ass.

Chie: Now do you finally understand why you're called Sir 'trips a lot'?

* * *

Yosuke and Chie stopped dancing and began arguing.

* * *

Kanji: Lalalalala……Chachacha……Domdomdom. –Kanji was dancing the basics like he was a pro-

Naoto: What in the world? How can you dance like that?

Kanji: Oh. I used to take dance lessons when I was around 7 years old. I took it for like a year. –blushes shyly-

Naoto: Only a year!? You're so good.

Kanji: You're not half-bad yourself.

* * *

Kanji and Naoto continued dancing as they talked.

* * *

Daisuke: Whoa!? Ai!! You can really dance!!

Ai: It's a natural talent.

Daisuke: Why don't you join the drama club?

Ai: There aren't any handsome guys there.

Daisuke: Oh. I see.

* * *

Daisuke and Ai continued their conversation and eventually left early.

* * *

Yukiko: Lalalalala…….. –Yukiko was dancing amazingly well-

Teddie: Whoa!? Yuki-chan. You dance so beautifully. So graceful.

Yukiko: Erm….Thanks!!

Teddie: Can you help me? –says it in a very naughty way-

Yukiko: Oh. Just ask the instructor.

* * *

Yukiko and Teddie continued dancing.

* * *

Instructor: OK!!! Just continue if you want to!!! I need to leave!!!

* * *

The instructor left. It seems that everyone's not stopping. Rise is practically hugging Souji because she wanted to 'teach' him slow dancing. Chie and Yosuke are trying to get the basics right. Naoto and Kanji are dancing as good as ever. And Yukiko and Teddie were talking more than dancing.

Soon, everyone decided to stop and rest before going to shop for their weapons.

* * *

Rise: Ahh, man!! I'm really tired!!

Chie: Well….that's the result of dancing with Souji. Who knew he was so much better than you?

Rise: Senpai is not better!!

Souji: Yeah………....Rise is better.

Rise: Senpai!? –blushes-

Souji: She was guiding me through it.

Chie: Ok. At least you can keep up. Yosuke was so useless.

Yosuke: Hey!! I heard that you know!! YOU were the one who was always bumping into me.

Chie: Me!? Oh, excuse me for breaking your fall Sir 'trips a lot'!!!!

Yosuke: Fine!! If you want to lie go ahead!!

Chie: Me, lie!? Come on, then. You…….me…….the dance floor now.

Yosuke: Alright. Let's see who's mistake it is going to be!!!!

Kanji: Whoa!?

Naoto: They get angry really fast.

Yukiko: Chie's more hot-headed than usual today.

Teddie: I wonder who to support…..?

* * *

Yosuke and Chie started dancing the basics. Then, they increased their pace before making a few more advanced steps. Yosuke and Chie are both really good when they are determined to prove the other wrong. But, they can only keep up the pace for a short time. Both of them are starting to get uncoordinated. Suddenly, Yosuke tripped on his own feet and drops on Chie. He tried helping her up but she pushed him off and started yelling.

* * *

Chie: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!

Yosuke: I'm sorry. It was an accident. Don't get so angry. You won already.

Chie: BUT YOU FELL ON ME!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW HEAVY YOU WEIGH!!!!

Yosuke: Alright already. What's with the insult? I already said I was sorry.

Chie: THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!!!!! WHAT IF THAT HAPPENED IN BATTLE!!!! I COULD HAVE DIED!!!

Yosuke: -talks softly- Geez…..Maybe if you WOULD have died, I wouldn't get yelled at right now.

Chie: Take this.

* * *

Chie kicked Yosuke with such tremendous force that he was sent flying to the wall at the back of him. Now everyone in the room are panicking.

* * *

Yosuke: Argh. –as he falls to the ground-

Yukiko: Oh my god!! Yosuke!!! –goes to help him up-

Rise: Whoa!? Chie, calm down!!!

Naoto: Yes. That was very unnecessary.

Chie: It was so damn necessary.

Kanji: He just fell on you!!!

Chie: So, what!! Do you want to fight me instead!?!?!?

Kanji: Wait. What? No!!!!

Souji: Damn…….

* * *

Souji immediately pressed down on Chie's shoulder pressure point with enough force to knock her out.

* * *

Rise: Senpai!?

Souji: She needs to calm down. She's gotten even worse than before.

Kanji: Why?

Naoto: If I'm correct, I remembered that guy from the tv saying something about IT finally affecting all of us. Though I'm not too sure what IT means but he could be referring to what's happening to us. Yukiko is starting to get angry very fast if we fight a little and now Chie seems to turn a small accident into a big problem.

Teddie: But, who or what is doing this to us? –cries-

Souji:………………We don't know yet. But, this only started after we went into the midnight channel. So, it must be something from there.

Yosuke: A virus or disease perhaps?

Souji: I don't know. But, we do know something…….

Kanji: And that would be????

Souji: We can't back down to explore the midnight channel. We need to get to the bottom of this and those seven people know more than we think.

Yukiko: Ok. Since Chie is out cold, I'll bring her to my place. Teddie, help me out guys should just go ahead and buy our weapons for us. You should know what types we like and the quality as well.

Souji: Alright.

* * *

Yukiko and Teddie left while carrying an unconscious Chie with them.

* * *

Yosuke: Well……Shouldn't we leave now?

Kanji: Yeah.

Rise: By the way senpai, how did you learn to knock people out like that?

Souji: Martial arts. It was compulsory for my school last year.

Rise: You learn that as the basics!?

Souji: No. You will have to be at least 3 ranks lower than a black belt to learn it.

Rise: What!? You got that high in a year!?

Souji: Actually, I was the second from black.

Rise: Wow!! You really are very cool. –blushes-

Naoto: Well, anyway…….Let's get going.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other world…….....The name Chie appeared on yet another road.

* * *

Kisano: Chie Satonaka huh?

Familiar voice: Awesome!! Two in one day!!! Yeah!!! –pant- -pant-

Kisano: Don't act like a buffoon.

Familiar voice: Hey!! –pant- -pant-

Kisano: Just shut up and concentrate. You need to focus.

* * *

Apparently, Kisano seems to be sparring with the guy. They are fighting hand to hand.

* * *

Familiar voice: Aww……Can we rest for a while?

Kisano: Who was it that wanted to spar in the first place huh?

Familiar voice: I thought you hadn't trained in a long time!! I was training my ass off.

Kisano: To train past your limit is a very stupid way. To not train regularly is also stupid. I do not follow these two actions. You on the other hand, follow the first one.

Familiar voice: Are you always going to insult me? You do know that it doesn't affect me whatsoever right?

Kisano: By saying that, it can be said that you are hiding the fact that it is affecting you.

Familiar voice: Why you!!!

Kisano: Shut up!! HE is talking to me…..

Familiar voice: Oh!! –shuts himself up-

Kisano: Ah huh. Right. HE said that we need to get to base now. He has one of THEM.

Familiar voice: The persona users?

Kisano: No, you idiot.

Familiar voice: How the hell was I supposed to know!!?? You were the one talking!!!

Kisano: Yes, but you already know that persona users means nothing to our plan. They'll just get in the way. That's why we have to eliminate them.

Familiar voice: Then, why don't we act now? We can just go into their world and slash them to pieces!!

Kisano: Don't be a fool. You already tried that remember. Whenever we enter the human world, our power gets decreased by 90% and we lose half of our intellect.

Familiar voice: Yeah, but YOUR 10% is good enough. Mine only managed to crack a bone.

Kisano: Forget it. Let's go now,…………….....Nito Magashi.

Nito: Sure can do.

* * *

Well, that's the end for this chapter. Sorry I took so long but I was caught up in homework. Normally, I would release my story every Tuesday. I don't think I'll manage this Tuesday but the next one. Hopefully.

Just in case you forgot…….Nito Magashi was a guy in chapter 6. Just read through it again to refresh your memory on what he did.

Well, hope you like it!!!


	11. Time To Explore

--------------------------------Chapter 11: Time To Explore------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------13th January---------------------------------------------------

* * *

After school, in Junes….

* * *

Yosuke: AAAAAHHHH CHOO!!!!!! –sneezing-

Chie: Ah, gross.

Yosuke: I can't help it, dammit. I'm sick.

Yukiko: Then, why did you come today?

Yosuke: Cause I felt bad about letting you guys down yesterday.

Kanji: It's better than coming along with us when you can't even fight.

Yosuke: I can. Maybe just a little.

Teddie: Shouldn't we go now?

Naoto: Not yet. Souji-senpai and Rise aren't here yet.

Chie: Where are they?

Naoto: Rise has to tend to the store for a while because her grandmother went out. Souji is helping her.

Chie: Oooo. Love birds already huh?

Naoto: Shut up.

Chie: Whoa!? Haha…..Sorry…..

Kanji: So……you guys wanna eat something? I'm starving.

Chie: Yeah!! We'll put it on Yosuke's tab.

Yosuke: Whatever. I'm too sick to complain. Achoo!!

Yukiko: That's ok. I'll pay for myself.

Chie: Fine, fine. I'll pay too.

Kanji: Then, let's go and order!!! Naoto and Teddie, do you want anything?

Naoto: I'll pass.

Teddie: I just ate.

* * *

They left to get some food while waiting for Souji and Rise to come.

Meanwhile, at the tofu shop…

* * *

Customer: And….a bean paste one. That's all.

Rise: Ok. So, you're total would be 2000 yen.

Customer: Ok here you go. –handing her the money-

Rise: And here you go. –handing the customer the tofu-

Souji: Was that the last customer? –mopping the floor-

Rise: Yeah. You've been a huge help senpai!! Thanks a lot!!!

Souji: No problem.

Rise's grandmother: I'm back.

Rise: Welcome back. Are you done with everything already?

Rise's grandmother: Yes. Huh? Who is this young helpful boy?

Souji: Oh. Souji Seta. Please to meet you.

Rise's grandmother: Ah…..You're the Souji I've been hearing about. You know, Rise really likes you.

Rise: Grandma!! –blushes- We have to go. Bye.

Souji:……Ahh!!?? –he was being pulled away by Rise- It was nice meeting you Rise's grandmother!!

* * *

Rise and Souji left to meet the others at Junes.

* * *

Kanji: -munch- -munch-

Yukiko: -munch-

Chie: -chomp- -chomp- -burp-

Yosuke: And now you know why you don't get asked out often.

Chie: Oh…Jusrh shurt upsh. –munching while talking-

Teddie: How long has it been?

Naoto: About half an hour. Where are they?

Kanji: Hmmm…….Maybe their making out somewhere!!

Naoto: I'll kill you.

Kanji: Ok. Ok.

Yosuke: Anyway, you guys got everything right? –sneezes-

Chie: Yeah.

Yukiko: Hey, they're here!!

* * *

Souji and Rise just arrived. Souji was carrying a wrapped up katana.

* * *

Yosuke: What took you guys so long!! You can't treat a sick person like that!! Making me wait!!

Souji: Sorry. We had to go back to my place to take the katana.

Rise: I'm sorry too. My grandmother took longer than usual.

Chie: Anyways, you want to go or not?

Kanji: Let's go!!

* * *

The group went into the other world…....and arrived at the same spot of when they first entered. The trees were still there but there are three roads that lead to somewhere.

* * *

Yosuke: Whoa!? What's with the three roads?

Kanji: Let's see. –approaches each road- !?!?!?!?!?

Chie: What is it?

Kanji: It says Yukiko Amagi on the first road, Teddie on the second and Chie Satonaka on the last.

Everyone: What!?

Teddie: What's going on?

Naoto: No idea.

Yukiko: It could be signs or warnings.

Naoto: But what is it that makes me think that these names are related?

Yosuke: Don't ask me. You're the genius here.

Souji: The recent ways they have been acting.

Naoto: That's right!! The ones who have been acting differently are these three. Yukiko gets irritated by the slightest bit of argument. Teddie cries like a baby even by the slightest little pain and Chie gets hot-headed even faster now and wants to pick fights.

Chie: EVEN faster now? –twitch-

Yosuke: You can't deny the facts. ACHOO!!!!

Souji: We should start exploring already.

Yosuke: Right. Then, give us your commands leader.

Souji: I want Rise to support us from here.

Rise: Roger.

Souji: And to make sure that she is safe, Yosuke and Chie will stay back.

Yosuke: Fine, fine.

Chie: Whatever you say.

Souji: Kanji, Naoto, Teddie and Yukiko will follow me to explore.

Kanji: Explore what actually?

Souji: The end of one of these roads.

Naoto: Ok. Fine with me.

Souji: But first, Rise, if you may?

Rise: Right.

* * *

Rise holds her hands together to summon her persona but nothing's happening.

* * *

Rise: It's not working.

Souji: You need to picture it in your mind like how you did whenever you summon your persona.

Rise: I'm doing exactly that.

* * *

Rise continues trying until she starts to sweat and feel light-headed.

* * *

Rise: I just can't do it.

Souji: Use your heart and think about your persona.

* * *

Rise tries again but the attempt proved futile. She tries another time and fails again.

* * *

Rise: I can't do it senpai.

Souji: Just try one more time. We need your help no matter what.

* * *

Rise tries again but this time, she succeeds. Kanzeon emerged following a flash of light.

* * *

Rise: Kanzeon……

Souji: Ok. Yosuke and Chie, you guys practice summoning your persona too. The rest follow me. Rise, keep us informed.

Kanji: But senpai, which road do we follow?

Souji: -thinks- Yukiko's road.

Yukiko: !? Fine…..Let's go.

* * *

The main party left, following Yukiko's road. They walked for a few minutes before reaching the end of the road.

* * *

Kanji: Whoa!? What the hell is this?

Naoto: It's creepy.

Yukiko: Ahhh!!!! -shivers-

Teddie: This place makes me feel sick.

Souji:………………

* * *

The end of the road led them to a giant mansion. It's so big that no one can see the end to the mansion or the top. It is surrounded by trees and the sky is dark. The door appears to be rusted and full of dust. There is also a corridor above the door but it's just for 'design'. At the bottom side of the corridor were 3 dead bodies. They look human. They appeared to have been hung from the neck and they're 'inside-out'. Blood was dripping from the bodies and a terrible stench hangs in the air.

* * *

Naoto: Who could have done this?

Souji: Rise, are you there?

Rise –through Kanzeon- : I'm feeling sick. Not the view but what's inside the mansion.

Souji: Either way, we're going in.

* * *

They entered the mansion. Inside was very luxurious……..if it wasn't for all the blood everywhere and the dark environment.

* * *

Yukiko: Bleu!! –closing her mouth- I feel sick.

Kanji: E-Eh…do we have to continue?

Souji: Rise, scan ahead and tell us where to go.

Rise: I sense a passage on the upper floor. It leads straight.

Kanji: Straight where?

Naoto: The mansion stretches forward. I think its going to be like a maze.

Teddie: A maze? But I'm not good at mazes.

Kanji: We've been exploring mazes since day one in the midnight channel, dammit!!

Yukiko: Are we going or not? I don't want to be here.

Souji: Let's go.

* * *

The party moved up the stairs and went through the west door as instructed by Rise. They came to a hallway which stretched forward and then into many different rooms. Rise instructed them to follow the northeast door and they came to a maze. Rise gave them directions and they followed it until……

* * *

Rise: Guys stop!!! There are 3 shadow approaching.

Souji: Damn. What types?

Rise: Two Miss Gene and one Creation Relic.

Souji: Its weakness?

Rise: Electricity for both.

Souji: Kanji, it's your field.

Kanji: Ah…..Fine.

Rise: Here they come.

* * *

The shadows approached them and began assaulting. Surprisingly, they were only using normal attacks. Souji had to stall while the rest of the team tried summoning their persona.

* * *

Souji: Damn…..-sweating- Izanagi!!.....Zio!

* * *

A lighting bolt fell on one of the shadows but its effects weren't good enough.

* * *

Souji: Guys!! Hurry!!

Kanji: I'm trying, I'm trying!!

Naoto: Focus….

Teddie: Kamui…..KAMUI!!!!

Yukiko: Damn.

Rise: Guys, quickly. Senpai is really getting tired.

Souji: Damn it. Using my persona is straining me. I'm still getting used to it again.–mumbling-

* * *

The Miss Gene smacked Souji into a wall and he fell in pain.

* * *

Kanji: Senpai!! Come on!! ROKUTEN-MAO!!!!

* * *

Kanji finally managed to summon Rokuten-Mao. He immediately used the skill, Maziodyne, to vanquish all the shadows. He fell down in exhaustion soon after.

* * *

Kanji: -pant- -pant-

Souji: -pant- -pant-

Naoto: That was really close.

Yukiko: Yeah. I could have summoned mine, but Kanji was faster and his skill was much more effective anyway.

Teddie: Phew. At least, sensei's safe.

Rise: Are you ok, senpai?

Souji: Yeah…..

Rise: You sure you don't want to come back?

Souji: I can manage. Are you alright?

Rise: Yeah. Keeping Kanzeon active is easy.

Naoto: Why don't we rest here for a while?

Kanji: That would be great!! –lies down and relaxes-

Souji: Rise, scan ahead and let us know what we have waiting.

Rise: Ok. Just give me a minute.

Kanji: –snores-

Naoto: Kanji must really be exhausted.

Souji: Yeah. We just got back into the world of persona again. We need to get used to summoning them again.

Teddie: -cries-

Yukiko: What's wrong Teddie?

Teddie: My persona…..didn't come out.

Naoto: Its alright. At least, we all managed to summon the cards. We were just too slow, that's all.

Teddie: But that's not it!!

Yukiko: ???????

Teddie: The picture on the card was Kintoki Douji instead of Kamui.

Yukiko: But why is that?

Teddie: I don't know. My head hurts.

Naoto: Either way, I think we should continue. I'm getting a bad feeling about waiting here.

Souji: Ok. Rise.

Rise: Right. The path is clear. You may need to fight a little more. Just follow my directions.

* * *

Rise gave the group directions that led them upwards and forwards. They fought a few enemies on the way up. They continued along a spiral staircase, a game room and a bedroom. Eventually, they had to fight yet again…...

* * *

Rise: Three Creation Relics and four different types of Maya.

Souji: Right.

* * *

Souji summoned a stronger persona this time (he got a few when they were taking a break), Kali, and he used the skill Deathbound. Kali swiped her swords to the ground to create some sort of giant black smokescreen? It missed most of the shadows but sliced two Maya's into two.

* * *

Kanji: My turn.

Yukiko: Me too.

* * *

Kanji summoned Rokuten-Mao and willed it to use Mazionga (using Maziodyne drains too much energy). Rokuten-Mao took a step forward causing thunder to rain down on the enemies. Two of the Creation Relics died (do they actually die?) but one remained standing. But not for long, because Yukiko summoned Amaterasu and used Agilao on the remaining Creation Relic. It exploded with a very nostalgic sound.

* * *

Naoto: And I'll take the remaining two.

* * *

Naoto summoned Yamato Takeru and used Deathbound. Yamato Takeru started doing one of its stunts and slammed its sword into the ground creating a smokescreen again!? The remaining Mayas' got sliced into two.

* * *

Rise: Great! You can continue. Move up the eastern stairwell and then make an immediate left.

Souji: Roger.

Teddie:……….

Rise: What's wrong Teddie?

Teddie: My persona….isn't as strong as the rest.

Souji: Don't say that. Your persona is strong. A persona doesn't get its power from its level but from the heart of the user. And your heart is big, Teddie.

Teddie: Sensei…-sniff- Alrighty!! Bring on the shadows!! I'll show you my skills!!

Rise: Whoa!? He's really pumped up now.

* * *

The party followed Rise's instructions and kept on moving until they reached a giant room. It wasn't decorated much except for a giant picture of a robed guy. His face was covered. An eerie song was playing and a guy wearing a hood stood in the center. It appears to be one of the 'seven'. At the back of him was a shining piece of stone.

* * *

Souji: You!?

Figure: Hahahaha….Well….It was fun watching you guys come up here but unfortunately, your going to have to fight me.

Kanji: Why the hell would we need to do that for?

* * *

The guy then removed his hood to reveal a rather nostalgic face.

* * *

Nito: Yo….....

Rise: -gasps-

Naoto: What the..!?

Souji: Nito….You're one of them!?

Nito: Hey!! You can still remember me. That's great!!

Souji: What's behind you?

Nito: If you want to find out then come.

Kanji: Enough with this thing. You want to fight? Then be my guest.

Nito: Sweet.

* * *

Nito then held out his hands and was gathering energy. The energy was slowly forming to make a long katana reminiscent to that of Sephiroth's katana. It was red and soaked in blood.

* * *

Souji: !? So….you're going to be like that huh?

Nito: You're not seeing the big picture are you?

Souji: What do you mean?

Nito: Try talking to that Rise girl. She didn't guide you when you were on this floor.

Souji: What!? Rise….RISE!!!

Nito: Hahahaha!!! Can you guess why my sword is covered in blood??

Souji: !? You wouldn't……...

Nito: Even all three of them didn't stand a chance. Haha!! And now it's your turn!!

* * *

Nito dashed to Souji with full speed and then there was a huge explosion.

* * *

Ok!! I'm done for this chapter. Sorry that I was a little late. It's because I had exams.

Well…anyway…Hope you like it so far!!!


	12. Power of The Seven

--------------------------------Chapter 12: Power of The Seven------------------------------------

Souji: -pant- -pant-

Nito: What? Tired already?

* * *

Nito stood in front of Souji holding his katana in one hand. It was dripping with blood. Only Souji, is the last one standing. Everyone else has been wounded badly.

* * *

Nito: So? You gonna attack or do you want me to start first?

Souji: Damn……Rise…….Please respond.

Nito: I told you!! She's dead!! I sliced her right in the gut. Hahaha!!!

Souji: Damn you!! Come, Thoth. Megidola!!

* * *

Thoth came forth and shot out a ball of energy which exploded near Nito. Nito had to just swing his sword to avoid contact with the explosion.

* * *

Souji: No way…..

Nito: Now do you see the difference in our strengths? I don't even know how you survived up till now.

Souji: Damn. Damn. Damn. Go, Setanta!! Fatal End!!

* * *

Setanta came forth and slammed its spear (I think it was a spear) onto Nito. Nito blocked the attack with ease and pushed the blade back up. He then lunged at Souji while slicing Setanta into two.

* * *

Nito: Hahaha!!! You can't lay a finger on me!! Now, die!!

Souji: Damn!!

* * *

BOOM!!! An explosion erupted right before Souji's eyes. It was huge and the heat was intense. Just at that moment a voice spoke just like the way Rise does through her persona.

* * *

Voice: Hello!! Can you hear me, Souji!!

* * *

The voice sounded feminine but there were actually two people speaking.

* * *

Souji: Wh-Who is this?

Female voice: Oh, thank god you're alright.

Male voice: Can you stand?

Souji: Wait. Who is this?

Male: I don't know whether you can still remember me but I'm Minato, from the inn.

Female: And I'm Fuuka.

Souji: How…..?

* * *

Just then, the fog cleared up and Nito is seen with an angered expression. He is also wounded around his head.

* * *

Souji: What happened to my friends?

Minato: They're alright. It will be better if I leave the supporting to Fuuka right now. I'm using my Messiah to heal your friends.

Souji: Messiah?

Male voice from behind Souji: Wow!! He's strong.

* * *

Souji turned around to see Junpei and Ken behind him.

* * *

Souji: Who…..?

Junpei: Dude, I suggest you back up. Me and Ken are going to fight. Why don't you let Yukari heal you?

* * *

Yukari was healing Souji's party.

* * *

Nito: So, switching opponents huh? Sure. Sure. Let's see what you got.

Junpei: Fuuka, analysis.

Fuuka: He's not a persona user.

Junpei: What?

Fuuka: My analysis shows me that he possesses no persona but instead has a weapon that can materialize personae.

Junpei: Whoa!? That's powerful…..But….It ain't so powerful when you use a far range skill right? Go, Trismegistus!! Agidyne!!

Ken: Kala-Nemi!!! Hamaon!!

* * *

The two personae emerged and stood in front of their masters as they shot themselves with the help of their evokers. Trismegistus casted Agidyne on Nito but he slammed his sword into it. But, a symbol appeared below him and cards surrounded him. He immediately jumped out of the way.

* * *

Nito: Seriously!!! Come on already!!!

Junpei: Whoa!? Easy there, buddy. This won't be fun if you keep on doing that.

Nito: Fun, ah? Alright. Let's see what you got.

Ken: Proud warrior, aren't you?

* * *

Nito charged at Ken at full speed. Ken summoned Kala-Nemi and it took the blow for him while locking Nito's sword. Nito tried to pull out his sword but was smashed a second later by Trismegistus. There was smoke everywhere.

* * *

Souji: Are they going to be alright. –looking at his friends-

Yukari: Don't worry. I'm very good at healing.

Souji: Is there anything I can do?

Yukari: You can stop worrying and leave everything to me.

Souji:…………Minato….do you read me?

Minato: Loud and clear, my friend.

Souji:……..How's my friends?

Minato: They're fine. The short-haired girl just got some minor cuts and bruises now. The guy just got his broken arm fixed. And that red-head just got her abdomen healed. It was sliced not too deep.

Souji:………Damn! –slams his fist on the ground- If only I was there.

Minato: I suggest you stop beating yourself up and beat the enemy instead.

Souji: But….I can't fight him.

Minato: Yeah…..but you will have to learn soon.

* * *

BOOM!!! Another explosion came and Junpei and Ken flew back and slammed into the wall nearby. They fell down in pain. In the midst of the smoke was Nito that was now carrying two katanas. One was his first red one but the other is a blue version of the first.

* * *

Nito:………-spits-…Useless…don't you even know what I am!?

Junpei: -groans in pain- How did you….?

Ken: -spits out some blood-

Nito: Hahaha!!! I'M A SHADOW BRINGER!!!

Souji: A what!? –running to Junpei-

Nito: A shadow bringer, a person who does not posses a persona but instead has a weapon that can materialize personae and make them a living target.

Souji: That explains most of it….but….

Nito: How am I like superman? Because this sword enhances our speed, strength and everything else.

Souji: Then….why are you having two?

Nito: Because……all shadow bringers can increase their power by equipping their second weapon.

Souji: What!? So….you're even stronger now?

Nito: Exactly.

Souji: So…..I'm guessing that all you seven people are a group of Shadow Bringers?

Nito: Yup. And guess what? I'm the weakest.

Souji: -gasps and shivers in fear-

Nito: I guess now you know the difference in our powers.

* * *

Nito then lunged at Souji with full force. As he was about to slam both his swords at Souji, someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him backwards onto the floor.

* * *

Voice: What are you trying to do?

Nito: Ouch!! Why you………...Kisano!?

Kisano: Why are you blabbering about us?

Nito: Well……I…..

Kisano: You idiot. –smacks Nito on the head-

Nito: Ouch. Why you….WHAT THE HELL!!?? You know my attitude, damn it!!!

Kisano: It was such a bad idea to let you go out on your own.

Nito: What!! You calling me a kid!! Why I outta……

Kisano: Shut up!!

Nito:!?!?!?

Kisano: We're going now.

Souji: Wait!! What the hell is this!?

Kisano: It's none of your concern. I'm sorry but we didn't come to kill you just yet. We need all of you to be affected first. Nito just couldn't hold back himself.

Souji: Affected!? For what!!

Kisano: For that.

* * *

Kisano was pointing to the shining stone that was floating in midair. It was not seen amidst all of the chaos. It was glowing even brighter now. A warm red light….

* * *

Souji: What's that?

Kisano: Abilities…..Form…..and Resistance.

Souji: What the hell are you talking about!?

Kisano: When you get affected…..that stone forms.

Souji: What is it?

Kisano: It is your true power and everything that holds you to be who you are.

Souji: I don't get it!

Kisano: Have you wondered why your pet bear could only summon Kintoki-Douji and not Kamui?

Souji:!? Wait….How did you know that?

Kisano: I've been watching you ever since you entered and I was testing you.

Souji: So…..why could Teddie not summon Kamui?

Kisano: It's because he was affected.

Souji:!? That makes sense…but…what about Yukiko?

Kisano: This is her place. You followed her road. She won't be affected if this is her place.

Souji: So….you knew we would come? You were the one who sent the shadows? And all you wanted was to take that stone?

Kisano: Exactly.

Souji: So…...YOU ATTACKED MY FRIENDS JUST FOR THIS!!!!

Kisano: Not really. I didn't attack them…..Nito did.

Souji: YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!

Kisano: Unfortunately, we have to go. But, the next time we meet, I'll be sure to have your head.

* * *

Nito took the stone and opened up a portal. He and Kisano walked into it and it closed a second after.

* * *

Souji: DAMN!!

Yukari: CALM DOWN!!

Souji:!? Why the hell should I calm down!! He hurt my friends and I didn't even manage to scratch him. And he just walked away!!

Yukari: Instead of screaming, we should get out of here.

* * *

Yukari healed Junpei and Ken so that they can all help in bringing everyone out. They didn't stop until they arrived at the entrance of the other world.

* * *

Yukari: Minato! Your Messiah is better at healing.

Minato: Sure.

* * *

Minato summoned Messiah to heal everyone.

* * *

Souji: Where's Rise, Chie and Yosuke?

Minato: Over there.

Minato was pointing under a tree. They were sleeping there.

Souji: Thanks a lot. But how did you know about all of this?

Minato: Haha….Well…do you really want to know?

Souji: Yes. Who are you guys?

Minato: I'll tell you that. But first…I'll tell you what happened a while ago from my perspective…….

* * *

That's the end for this chapter. It's kinda short but I need some time to start working on my original novel.

Anyway, the next chapter will star Minato. You'll get to see into the past.


	13. Reversing Arcana

----------------------------------Chapter 13: Reversing Arcana-------------------------------------

* * *

Turn back time………transcend backwards……….

Minato is with his friends in a room at night during a festival.

* * *

Yukari: I still don't get how you're here.

Minato: I told you already. I was freed.

Akihiko: Yeah…..but by that Elizabeth girl, right?

Minato: Yeah.

Junpei: But dude, you really freaked us out when you came back. We thought you got resurrected or something.

Minato: I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go.

Junpei: That's alright. At least now, we're roomies!!

Minato: Yeah……..

* * *

The room fell silent for a while until………

* * *

Minato: I need a favor.

Mitsuru: What type of favor?

Minato: Do you guys still have your evokers?

Ken:!? Whoa!? What favor is this!?

Minato: Please. Just answer me.

Fuuka: We don't.

Minato: I see. Then, take this. –passes each one of them new evokers except Akihiko and Mitsuru-

Akihiko: Why? You still think the dark hour and personae, exists?

Minato: Let me tell you the situation first……

* * *

Turn back time……transcend further…..to know the meaning…..

In the velvet room……….

* * *

Minato:………Why…..?.....How……?

Igor: Why else? You still hold the power of the wild card. The power of '0'.

Minato: How? Why am I the only one with the power!?

Elizabeth: That would seem so……but…..you have not lost your bonds between yourfriends. Therefore, they can still use it.

Minato: The bonds of friendship…….but…..what's that got to do with persona?

Igor: Persona comes from the person's heart. If they're hearts are strong then, they shouldhave no problem summoning persona. If you are still with them, in they're hearts,that is.

Minato:……………So…..We're meant to prevent the new Fall?

Igor: I wouldn't call it the Fall but rather a great despair.

Minato: Eh…..Ok….So….What am I suppose to do?

Igor: Help a boy. He too is a persona user.

Minato: What!?

Igor: He prevented the destruction of mankind once, but it's going to happen again. But this time….he needs your help.

Minato: Who is he?

Igor: He's my guest.

Minato: Wait. So, that means he's a wild card too?

Igor: Yes. But…..you are much stronger. You could even say the strongest.

Minato: So……I was freed to help this kid with my friends?

Elizabeth: Not really. You can do whatever you want but you kind of owe me.

Minato: Right…..

Igor: This will help you make things easier. –handing over some equipment-

Minato: Well then….I guess I'm off to see my friends once again…..

Igor: But that two older people….

Minato: Akihiko and Mitsuru?

Igor: Yes…..they can't use their persona anymore.

Minato: Why!?

Igor: They outgrew it.

Minato: Outgrew it?

Igor: Yes. You can only use your persona until you reach the age of 20.

Minato:……………I see……

Igor: Well then……till we meet again....

Minato:………………

* * *

Turn back time, further for the last time……….

* * *

Elizabeth: Are you awake?

Minato: Where……..am I?

Elizabeth: I just freed you.

Minato: What?

Elizabeth: I just freed you from the seal.

Minato: What!? What for?

Elizabeth: Erebus has been defeated. There is no need for a seal anymore…..currently….

Minato: So…..Why free me?

Elizabeth: Because you're cute. –smiles- Just kidding. Follow me….and I'll tell you on the way.

Minato:?????

* * *

Note:

You can read it from the bottom to the top if you wish.

I had not much time to come up with this part…..but please.....do not think negatively…..

P.S. Minato also told Souji about his explorations in P3. So…..Souji knows everything now.

* * *

Back to the present……

* * *

Souji: So…..you knew about us since the inn?

Minato: Way before that….

Souji: Then….how did you guys come in here?

Minato: How else? We walked in. We have been keeping an eye on you.

Souji: Spying?

Minato: Something like that.

Souji:………..

Minato: Anyways……we should head back.

Souji: Right….

Minato: By the way…..we're going to need your help to carry your friends.

Souji: Yeah, sure.

Minato: I'll go back first and distract the people in Junes.

Souji: Sure. I'll go get Rise.

Minato: Oh…..Only her, huh? –makes a mocking face-

Souji: Hey. It's not what it looks like. She's the lightest…..so it's easier to carry her.

Minato: I'm sure she is…..-makes a naughty face-

Souji: Just go.

Minato: Haha……fine fine….

* * *

That's the end for this chapter…..it sucks….

Anyway……sorry for the long wait….


	14. Break? Camp?

---------------------------------Chapter 14: Break!? Camp!?----------------------------------------

------------------------------------------12th February-------------------------------------------------

* * *

During lunch break in school….The main group are together at the rooftop.

* * *

Yosuke: Ahh!! A bright and warm day!!

Kanji: You're definitely right, senpai!!

* * *

Kanji and Yosuke were sitting and staring at the sky. Chie, Yukiko and Naoto were busy chowing down on some food. Rise was writing a new song while Souji was doing his homework.

* * *

Yukiko: Why don't you guys stop working and join in with us?

Rise: In doing what?

Chie: Eating!!

Rise: I'll pass. I really need to get this done for my concert in Tokyo this Saturday.

Yukiko: Oh! Fine….Souji, why don't you eat?

Souji:……….I'm not hungry…..and I need to finish this.

Chie: You guys are no fun!! Kanji! Yosuke! Join us.

Yosuke: Sure.

Kanji: Yeah. If you buy.

Naoto: That's ok. We'll pass.

Yosuke: Damn it. Oh yeah! Minato and his gang left already right Souji?

Souji: Yeah. They'll be back. But not so soon.

* * *

Just then, the school bell rang…….

After school…..at Junes….

* * *

Yosuke: So…..life's been rather boring since we're not allowed to go inside the tv without Minato around….

Kanji: I say screw it!! Why do we have to wait for him anyway!?

Souji: Because we'll get nearly killed like we did last time.

Chie: Ugh…Don't remind me. I couldn't do anything at all.

Naoto: We were completely useless. We even had to be carried to a resting area.

Teddie: Teddie feels bad.

Rise: Yeah….If only I was there to help senpai. He wouldn't have been in that condition.

Kanji: -sighs- Now we can't complain….but I don't want to just sit around and do nothing!! It has been a month already!!

Souji: But we still need to keep a calm head. Don't lose your cool now, Kanji.

Kanji: Sorry, senpai.

Souji: Anyway….you guys heard the news?

Yosuke: What news?

Souji: We've been selected to go to a camp.

Yukiko: Wait….what!? I didn't know there was a camp that was coming.

Souji: There's an optional one. But….somehow, our names got signed up. It isn't from school.

Chie: This is insane!? What's the camp about?

Souji: Boot camp.

Everyone: What!?!?!?!?

Kanji: Who the hell signed us up!!?? I'll kill them when I see them!!

Chie: When is it?

Souji: This Saturday.

Everyone: What!? We can't get ready by then!!

Rise: Well….too bad for you guys.

Yosuke: You do know that you're going too right?

Rise: Actually…..I have a concert on that day. So….

Teddie: That's not fair!! Why do we have to suffer and you don't?

Yosuke: Technically Teddie, you're not going too.

Teddie: Oh!! That's right! Hahaha……Have a fun time!!

Kanji: Why you little….!!

Rise: I have a backstage pass!!

* * *

Immediately, everyone quieted down. Silence filled the air until…..

* * *

Chie: Please let me follow you!!

Yukiko: I'll cook for you!!

Yosuke: I'll kiss you!!

Rise: No!! I'm going to ask senpai first. Do you wanna go, senpai?

Souji:……….Sure. As long as I get to skip boot camp.

Rise: Yay!! I love you senpai!! –hugs Souji really tightly-

Yosuke: Wait!! That's not fair!! You always pick him first!!

Rise: So, what? You got a problem?

Chie: It's really cheating.

Kanji: Yeah…..be fair.

Rise:……..…Fine. Then…….how about this. We'll go shopping and the last person standing follows me.

Yosuke: That's still not fair!! Kanji is the biggest of us all!! He'll definitely win.

Kanji: No changing!! Rise has spoken!!

* * *

Later that day…..at the shopping mall.

Yosuke looks half dead carrying four bags on each hand. Chie and Yukiko are struggling to carry three on each. Kanji seems to be having a hard time carrying six bags on each hand. Souji is just carrying two small bags on each hand with ease.

* * *

Rise: Ok!! Decision time!!

Kanji: After all this trouble –pant- it sure is good to win.

Rise: Senpai!!

Everyone: What!?!?!?!?!?!?

Yosuke: How can he win? He was only carrying two small bags!!

Rise: Exactly why senpai won. I said the last one standing. It didn't necessarily mean standing with ALL of my shopping.

Kanji: That's not fair!!

Rise: It is very fair. And now for the prize!!

* * *

Rise took out a pass and gave it to Souji. She then quickly pecked him on the cheek and ran away.

* * *

Yosuke: -pant- Dude…..why are you so lucky?

Souji: I'm good. That's all.

Chie: Whoa!? Never expected you to say a line like that.

Yukiko: Anyone notice someone missing? Where's Naoto? I don't remember seeing her follow us here.

Yosuke: She wasn't at the foodcourt when we were talking about the boot camp either.

Kanji: Where did she go?

Yosuke: No idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Shirogane Estate….Naoto is in her room…..

* * *

Naoto: I can't tell them….but I don't want to go alone either…..it wouldn't be fair to the others if Rise and Souji doesn't go. I'll have to sabotage the trip to Tokyo. If not….they wouldn't forgive me….for signing them up. And I know just how to do it.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. And I know boot camp sounds funny but I wanted to put a chap where Naoto signs them up to follow her somewhere.

If you think Naoto is acting odd, wait till the next chap. It will all make sense.


	15. The Sabotage

----------------------------------Chapter 15: The Sabotage------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------15th February-------------------------------------------------

* * *

Souji was busy having a picnic with Nanako by the riverside…....

* * *

Nanako: Isn't this nice, big bro?

Souji: Yeah….we don't get to do this often….

Nanako: Say…..when are you leaving for Tokyo?

Souji: Next week. I'll probably be back a week later.

Nanako: Are you really going to leave your friends to go to boot camp alone?

Souji:……..I feel bad…..but…..I don't wanna go…..

Nanako:………..

* * *

Just then, Naoto came slamming a book on the grass beside Souji.

* * *

Souji: Hey, Naoto. What's this?

Naoto: Oh….just a little something I got for you to help you on your project.

Souji: Oh! Thanks.

Naoto: No problem.

* * *

Naoto was beginning to walk away when…..

* * *

Souji: Wait!

Naoto: Yes?

Souji: Why did you run off a few days ago when I mentioned about boot camp?

Naoto: OH!! Well….erm….I don't want to say this but….I know who signed us up.

Souji: You do? Who?

Naoto: But….it isn't right for me to tell. I'll handle things.

Souji: Just tell me, Naoto.

Naoto: Fine…………....It's Rise.

* * *

Souji just sat there with a blank expression before….

* * *

Souji: How did you know?

Naoto: Well….erm….I saw her do it.

Souji: And you didn't stop her?

Naoto: Well….I didn't actually know what she was signing….

Souji: I see…..But, why would she do that?

Naoto: Well….according to my theory, is that she wanted to spend more time with you alone.

Souji: Huh?

Naoto: Well….wasn't it weird and coincidental that she had to go for her concert on that same day itself? And moreover, she had a backstage pass. And she asked you first.

Souji: But, we had a competition.

Naoto: Even Rise was smart enough to know that you would definitely win.

Souji: So, you're saying that she planned all this just to spend some time with me in Tokyo?

Naoto: Exactly.

Souji: I don't think she'll go that far….

Naoto: Come on. It's Rise we're talking about here.

* * *

Souji then gazed into oblivion and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Souji: I'll go talk to her.

Naoto: NO!! WAIT!!

Souji: What?

Naoto: Erm….I'll talk to her for you.

Souji: That's alright. Let's go together.

Naoto: NO!!

Souji: Why not? –with a confused look-

Naoto: Em….because…..I don't want you to leave Nanako.

Nanako: That's alright. I can come, right?

Souji: Sure.

Naoto: But…..you'll ruin this beautiful family moment wouldn't you? You don't get to have this weather everyday!!

Nanako: That is true…....big bro?

Souji:……….Fine……..Naoto, you talk to Rise for me. And tell her….that I might not want to go with her then.

Naoto: Sure thing!!

* * *

Naoto then marched off full of nervous sweat and headed for the tofu shop.

* * *

Nanako: Big bro?

Souji: Yeah?

Nanako: What was that all about?

Souji: Just some adult stuff…..

Nanako: Rise wants to sleep with you in Tokyo?

* * *

At that statement, Souji froze and immediately pretended to go for a dip in the river. And in his heart...…he was thinking…………._They grow up too fast…._

That evening….in the tofu shop, Rise and Naoto were busy talking….

* * *

Rise: WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!???????

Naoto: I'm sorry. That's what he said.

Rise: WHY!!??

Naoto: Because……..he said that he didn't want to abandon his friends.

Rise: Then why did he agree in the first place?

Naoto: Beats me. –shrugs-

Rise: That……doesn't sound like senpai to me.

Naoto: But, either way, he said that he is going for the camp and that you can go alone.

Rise: Then, it's settled. I'm going for the camp too. I'll show him a piece of my mind.

Naoto: Are you sure?

Rise: I can cancel the performance now.

Naoto: Ok……..

* * *

Later that night, in Naoto's room….

* * *

Naoto: I guess I don't have to go with plan B…….

* * *

Naoto was staring at a mini dynamite stick with a timer attached to it….

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I'm very sorry for the long delay. But, I really don't have much time anymore to write. But, I'll always find some time.

The next chapter is about the boot camp. And, can you guess why Naoto's acting so weird? Tune in for the next chapter.


	16. Boot Camp

------------------------------------Chapter 16: Boot Camp-------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------17th February-------------------------------------------------

* * *

Souji was with Nanako and Dojima watching the news at home….

* * *

News reporter: And now, moving on to a celebrity report. According to the recent information, Rise Kujikawa has canceled her concert that was to be held in Tokyo this Saturday. Reasons are unknown but she definitely broke the heart of many fans…

Dojima: Wow, to think that she'll do something like that.

Souji: Hmm….I shall go and check whether I have all my stuff.

Dojima: Don't you want to go with your friends?

Souji: No. Everyone is going separately. I'll call the taxi now.

Nanako: Take care big bro!! –hugs Souji-

Souji: You too, Nanako.

* * *

Souji left in a taxi in the early morning and headed for the campsite which was not too far away. He could have taken the train but it was too last minute.

Souji found himself at the campsite in about three hours or so. He was inside a cabin that seemed to belong to the chief.

* * *

Chief: You will go to squad ten!!

Souji: Huh? Ten? Where is that?

Chief: West from here. Now, move it soldier!!

* * *

Souji was too scared to say anymore, so he just ran in the direction the chief told him to.

Souji came across a few cabins and finally reached number ten. He opened the door and to his surprise he saw….

* * *

Souji: Yosuke? Chie? Yukiko? Kanji? Rise? Teddie?

Yosuke: What coincidence, partner!!

Chie: You came just on time! Now…all we need is Naoto.

Teddie: Sensei's finally here.

Kanji: We've waited for like an hour.

Yukiko: It was so boring.

Rise: We weren't allowed to leave without all the members. And I wanted to talk to you about….

* * *

Souji marched straight up to Rise and held her waist and pulled her close to him. He then moved in closer to her face.

* * *

Rise: -face turning red- Senpai! What…?

Souji: Why did you sign us up for this for?

Everyone: She what!?

Rise: I did not!!

Souji: Naoto told me that she saw you do it. That's why I canceled to go on the trip with you.

Rise: She told me that you canceled because you didn't want to abandon the rest!!

Souji: She…did? –lets go of Rise-

* * *

Just then, Naoto walks in carrying two giant luggage bags. She then greeted everyone with a smile but was countered with frowns.

* * *

Souji: What have you been telling us?

Naoto: Wait! I can explain.

Kanji: Then, you better do it fast or senpai will lose his mind.

Naoto: Well….you see….I wanted to go for this camp.

Souji: So?

Naoto: I….didn't want to go alone.

Everyone: THAT'S IT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Naoto: -nods-

Souji: So, you lied because of that?

Naoto: Yup.

Yosuke: That doesn't sound like Naoto to me.

Chie: Are you ok, Naoto?

Naoto: Perfectly fine.

Yukiko: I don't think so.

Rise: Could she be…affected?

Souji: That might be the case….

Yosuke: Either way, I'm going to have to say that we need to prepare ourselves.

Everyone: Why is that?

Yosuke: Look who's at the door.

* * *

The chief and a few other veterans were apparently at the door with a wide grin and carrying weapons such as machine guns, swords and other stuff. A stuffed doll that looked like a clown was also involved.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and the disappointment of this short chapter.

As a token of my apology I would like YOU PEOPLE to decide what you want to read for the next chapter. I'll pick whichever that's interesting. I might use more than one. It depends.

Tune in next time!!


	17. Hardships

Hardships

* * *

Souji was currently in the middle of the forest with Chie and Kanji around evening. They seem to be hiding within the darkness of the trees and each carrying paintball guns.

* * *

Souji: What now? –panting-

Chie: You're the leader! You think!

Souji: But our group has been separated.

Kanji: How did we get into this mess!!

* * *

Just then, a few shot came plummeting into Kanji's leg which made him groan in pain before they broke into a run away from it.

* * *

Chie: I'm running out of ammo. –she was firing blindly at the back-

Souji: We need to head back to the camp base. If not…we're not getting dinner!

Kanji: Crap. Then hurry!! They're gaining on us.

They ran and ran for what seemed like an hour. Gunshots were fired over and over and they were all covered in bruises.

Kanji: Why when I get my hands on Naoto!!

* * *

Eventually, they managed to reach the western side of the camp which were their 'base'. They were all asked to go on a survival mission. They were blindfolded and placed in different areas of the forest. Souji was placed with Chie and Kanji and two more others who were knocked out.

Naoto was there with the others. They all seemed just as bad as Souji was.

* * *

Kanji: Guys! How are ya all? –panting-

Yosuke: Fine but injured. Very badly. Other than that…fine!

Yukiko: Are you alright?

Kanji: I don't think so. Where's the camp nurse?

Teddie: Nurse? There's a nurse?

Chie: There should be. All camps always have a medic.

Rise: There's none here. We saw a few guys bleeding and very injured so they were senthome. Nothing else. No treatment…nada.

Naoto: So…apart from that…aren't you guys having a fun time?

* * *

They all glared at her but before anything else happened, they had to start the next activity.

* * *

Chief: Attention!! The next activity is simple! Go eat dinner and get to bed!! Now!!Tomorrow, head down to the river!!

* * *

The group did what they were told and at around 9 found themselves in their cabin already getting ready for bed.

* * *

Yosuke: I wonder what's in store for us tomorrow.

Yukiko: I don't know. Probably swimming or fighting?

Kanji: I'm too injured to fight. –sigh-

Souji: Don't complain. All of us are tired and we know who's fault it is.

Rise: Then again we can't blame her. She was infected. –looking at the sleeping Naoto-

Chie: -yawns- She's fell asleep already? Well…we should too. Night!

Everybody: Night!

* * *

Everyone went to sleep worrying what the next day would be…

The next day, they woke up, got ready, and headed down towards the river as ordered the previous night. They saw only a few people there. Apparently, the rest were too injured to stay any longer.

* * *

Chief: Right!! Since there's just a few of you, we'll be doing this individually.

Souji: Doing what?

* * *

The chief pointed at the murky lake that stretched out quite long.

* * *

Chief: I have hidden gold bracelets at the bottom of the lake. You guys are going to haveto locate one of these bracelets and bring it to me. Work alone!! And change first.

Chie: Oh great. –rolls eyes-

Chief: Move, move, move!!!

* * *

They all changed into swim wear and dived into the murky water. Kanji, Chie and Yosuke were at around the same area and already suffering to open their eyes under water. Naoto was somewhere else along with Teddie who doesn't seem to know how to swim deeper. Rise, Yukiko and Souji were at another area. They were all struggling to find the bracelets except for Souji. Apparently, thanks to one of his persona, he can see underwater quite easily.

It felt like what seemed to be a few hours before anyone found anything. Yosuke found one along with Kanji who found two and gave one to Teddie who can't swim deeper. Chie took slightly longer and was accompanied by Rise. Naoto was the third last to find hers.

That only left Souji and Yukiko.

They were both suffering to find their bracelets. Yukiko couldn't hold her breath long and Souji was just having terrible luck…

After about a few minutes, Souji found his bracelet and came up to finish the horrible activity. He was swimming back towards dry land when he caught a glimpse of red at the bottom of the lake. He dived and saw Yukiko entangled with some seaweed and struggling to keep her breath. Souji dived to the seaweed and tore it apart with some difficulty. He then grabbed Yukiko and dragged her up to the surface. She managed to retain her consciousness and they both swam to shore together.

Later that day, in the evening, a storm approached. It was very strong and destructive. The group was in their cabin.

* * *

Yosuke: Damn this storm. We can't do anything.

Chie: Isn't that good?

Kanji: You bet it is.

Yukiko: So…what're we gonna do now?

Souji: Wait I guess.

* * *

Just then, the doors burst open and in came the Chief, soaked and wet.

* * *

Chief: The storm is too strong. I'm sorry to say that sadly…we have to depart.

Souji: So…we can go?

Chief: Yes.

Everybody: Yeah!!

* * *

After the storm, they all packed up their stuff and left.

A week later, in Souji's room….

* * *

Souji: WAIT!! Wasn't the camp OPTIONAL!!!???

* * *

Sorry for the really long break. I had exams.

Sadly, Souji just remembered that the camp was optional. I wanted to move on fast.

Will be updating faster.


	18. Job Time

Job time

* * *

The school bell ran signaling the end of school. Souji was discussing something their homeroom teacher said with Yosuke, Yukiko and Chie.

* * *

Yosuke: So…this job thing…how's it work?

Chie: Yeah, you should know. You know a lot more about American schools than we do.

Souji: It's like…we do a lucky draw and what your drawing is actually jobs. We each have to do the jobs for like a week, according to Ms. Kashiwagi.

Yosuke: Sound rough if we get a terrible job.

Yukiko: It should be alright. There isn't much we can do in this town anyway.

Chie: Yeah but knowing Ms. Kashiwagi, we'll be doing some 'other' stuff as well.

* * *

The group decided to meet at the Junes Food Court to discuss this over some pizza.

* * *

Kanji: Are you serious?

Souji: Positive.

Naoto: Then, shouldn't it be fun. I mean, doing different types of work.

Yosuke: I thought you became sane again?

Naoto: I am. I'm just merely stating that―

Rise: How come we don't have it? Not that I want it!

Chie: You're younger. Probably be getting it next year.

Teddie: Can Teddie join?

Yosuke: Dude, the only job that you can work as would probably be a circus clown o rhere.

Teddie: But…but…

Yosuke: Speaking the truth man.

Teddie: Can't I at least try?

Yukiko: Sure. We can do one for you.

Naoto: Really?

Chie: Yeah…we can do one for ourselves. Well...for you guys anyway.

Kanji: You serious?

Yosuke: Hmm….Why not?

* * *

The next day in school…Souji's class were drawing their jobs…

Each one of them remained silent until the end of the day. (they weren't allowed to say anything)

* * *

Yosuke: Hey! What did you guys get? –talking nervously-

Yukiko: Chie, you first!

Chie: Well…I got…um…gym coach.

Yosuke: That's not too bad unlike mine.

Chie: For primary school children.

Yosuke: Oh! Then…um…still better than mine anyway.

Yukiko: Souji, how about you?

Souji:……………….

Yosuke: I see…That bad huh? Same for me. Yukiko.

Yukiko: Oh! Right! I'm working as…myself!!

Everyone: Huh?

Yukiko: I'm working at my hotel. Doing what I always do!

Yosuke: What!? You lucky….

Chie: What about you Yosuke?

Yosuke: Em…Don't laugh ok? Garbage collector.

Chie: Em…not that funny…more…sad…

Yukiko: Yeah…Souji?

Souji: I don't wanna talk about it…

Yosuke: Aw, come on! Be fair!! We told you, so you tell us!!

Souji:………..fine. A….A…

Chie: A what?

Souji: A receptionist.

Chie: That's not bad!

Souji: At a striptease joint quite far away.

Yosuke: What!!!

Souji: Shut up!!

Yukiko: I'm so sorry Souji-kun.

Souji: It's alright. Thankfully it only starts next week.

Chie: That's right!! We have to do one for the rest!

Yosuke: Oh! Right!

* * *

The group then planned one and prepared it to bring to Junes the next day.

The next day…

* * *

Chie: Well…?

Kanji: Are you sure there are jobs available here?

Yosuke: We did research. We're sure.

Yukiko: What does yours say, Naoto?

Naoto: A helper…at Rise's store.

Rise: Oh! I see…

Yosuke: You Rise?

Rise: A psychiatrist.

Kanji: You? –chokes on laughter-

Rise: What's wrong with that? How about you then, huh?

Kanji: A daycare helper.

Rise: Well…that's about the same, isn't it?

Souji: Teddie?

Teddie: Um…a hairstylist.

Yosuke: Ahh!! Can you really do that?

Teddie: I dunno.

Chie: That's not a good sign.

Rise: How about you, senpai?

Souji:!? Well…

* * *

The days passed by quick with everyone worrying about the day of their jobs.

Until it was time…

Firstly, Yosuke…. He was at a junkyard with an old man. They were reviewing some stuff before they leave to collect rubbish…on foot!

* * *

Old man: Stand straight, soldier!!

Yosuke: -standing straight- Man, as if I didn't get enough of that already.

Old man: What's that son?

Yosuke: N-Nothing!

Old man: You better not be scared. That's how we were treated in the military backwhen I was at war.

Yosuke: -whispers to himself- Is that why you turned out like this?

Old man: Quit talking behind my back, son!! Get to work! I want four whole garbage bags full! Move!!

* * *

Yosuke practically ran away…

Next, Chie…. She was out on a tracking field with about 20 primary school students running around and playing a fool.

* * *

Chie: Please line up!!

Redhead girl: I don't wanna. Let's play tag.

Freckled boy: I want to play with those pipes.

Chie: Stop that! That's dangerous! And we're here to exercise!

Lazy boy: I don't wanna. Got any food?

Tall girl: Let's chase Tanaka!

Chie: No! Stop! Quiet! AHH!!!

* * *

Chie ended up screaming till her throat got sore.

Next, Kanji… He was at the daycare center, outside with the kids.

* * *

Blonde kid: Hey, mister. Could you play tag with us?

Kanji: Sure. And I ain't all that old.

Blonde girl: Hey, I wanna play hide and seek.

Blonde kid: I said tag!

Blonde girl: Hide and seek!

Kanji: Aw, come on. Why don't we all just agree on one. Let's vote.

Blonde kid: No voting! I'll kill my sister. –lunges at the girl who is his sister-

Sister: No!!!! I'm telling! –cries-

Kanji: No stop! –pulls the boy away-

* * *

The boy then cried as well. Everyone else started crying afterwards for no apparent reason.

Next, Rise… She was in a very small office with an elderly lady lying on the bed.

* * *

Lady: Remember, do it like how I taught you.

Rise: Right. So….How are you fee-feeling today?

Lady: Not so good. I've been having some weird visions lately.

Rise: What was it like?

Lady: I see dead people.

Rise: What!?!?!?

Lady: Rise!

Rise: Sorry. Please continue.

Lady: They are everywhere. Even here, in this room.

Rise: You're really freaking me out!

* * *

Rise had a very bad time that day.

Next, Naoto… She was in Rise's grandmother's tofu shop. She was tending to the store while Rise's grandmother was preparing more tofu.

* * *

Naoto: We need more tofu, please! A customer's waiting for it.

Grandmother: It'll be ready in about 20 minutes!

Naoto: What? He doesn't want to wait that long.

Grandmother: You need to keep him here!

Naoto: I-I'll try!

Customer: You do know that I heard everything right?

* * *

Naoto was feeling depressed and embarrassed the whole time after that.

Next, Teddie… He was at a hair dressing salon. He was not wearing his bear suit and was practicing on a fake head.

* * *

Teddie: So…I cut the hair?

Pro: Yes. Just practice on cutting down hair till it's short first.

Teddie: Right!!

* * *

Teddie cut the hair. Sadly, he sucked at it so bad that the fake head looked like a patched head.

Next, Souji… He was at the receptionist desk with his mentor. She was a sexy lady wearing sexy clothes and seemed to take a liking to him.

* * *

Mentor: Ok. Now, just give that customer a hot welcome. –winks-

Souji: Ri-Right! Um…Hi!!.....What!!!???

* * *

Ms. Kashiwagi was standing in front of Souji wearing a bunny costume. She was not shocked to see Souji but was actually giving a wide smirk.

Finally, Yukiko… She was sitting on a sofa in the lounge sipping some tea.

* * *

Yukiko: Ahh….All's well that ends well…

* * *

Next chapter will go into more depth about each job. Thought it would be fun doing something like this.

Tune in next time!!


End file.
